Breakaway
by InTheRhymes
Summary: Takes place 2 years after Angelo introduces himself to Bay. Bay lives in France now but wants to fix what went wrong in her old life in Mission Hills. Oh but there's definitely more to it than that...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you fellow SAB fans! Originally I had penned a few chapters to what I wanted to be my first story here (an Emmett/Daphne tale but NOT a pairing) but those files cannot be accessed at the moment so until I recover them, I've begun writing an entirely new story. This one revolves around Bay, circa two years after meeting Angelo in the summer finale of season 1. This first chapter may seem confusing or leave you with questions but rest assured, they will be answered along the way. I intended for this idea to be made into a oneshot but hey, I'm feeling ambitious.**

**Please read, review and hopefully enjoy. Maybe I'm worth the following for future stories. I'm a bit rusty so bear with me. Your comments, criticism (as long as it's helpful) and thoughts are always welcome.**

**Disclaimer****: If you haven't understood by now after that bit of rambling, I wrote the following story but do not own the characters or show from which they came. I'm just passing time and hopefully drawing in some readers.**

I'll always remember the day my life changed forever. I used to refer to it as 'turning upside down' but eh, it wasn't always bad. And plus, I met some really incredible people because of the switch. Only one stands out in particular. Those eyes…

I couldn't help but shake my head. I never intend on reminicesing but the thoughts just creep their way in, not little by little either. I'm not sure if I'd like the memories to bleed together slowly or continue rushing through my mind like wildfire. The latter always seems to give me migraines but if it were to occur slowly, it'd probably be even more upsetting to think about.  
>The sleepless nights were beginning to alter my moods. I was crankier at work, less understanding with friends. I'd rather pick a fight than try to explain what was consuming my thoughts. Home. Home, back where I grew up with two loving parents and a brother. <em>Marseille<em>, my new 'home' is gorgeous. I've spent the majority of the last two years primarily in France; it was nice moving out of Paris where I went to meet relatives, it was also where I was located with my father, Angelo. I remembered when we met- Buckner's art show.  
>He stood there, tall and dark; he had a charming appeal to him. The way he eyed my red and black guitar pick, that's when I knew. The dark and charming man standing before me was my father, my biological father. But…. That was long ago.<p>

Everyday my mind takes me back to Mission Hills. "_Are they alright?"_ I question myself. "_Do they think about me?_" I didn't keep much contact with either of my parents when I left for Europe two years ago but Toby and I talked whenever we found the time. Toby had really grown up over time, I was so incredibly proud of the man he had become. As if juggling jobs, making time for his studies and being in college wasn't enough, he was taking his indie-rock band _Guitar Face_ to new heights. He managed to get them studio time, all the gear they could ever need and most recently a traveling bus! I hadn't been inside it yet but I've seen it from afar. Toby and I kept in contact but that didn't mean he had to know every time I saw his band play. The current single "_Sunshine_" might have been old to me but since Toby, Wikie and Emmett had recorded it in a professional studio and a labeled picked it up, it was getting a lot of radio play in France. It was almost insane listening to my brother, screaming like a fan girl when I heard it being requested on station after station.

"Hey big brother… Just checking in." I couldn't resist texting Toby tonight. I almost wished he'd text back, it'd be nice to converse with someone that… I thought it'd be nice to have a text session and then call him. It'd be nice to hear a comforting voice but in case Kathryn or John was around, I'd rather avoid calling first.  
>It wasn't that I was avoiding them, it was that there was simply nothing left to say. Everything had already been said. The fights, the coldness… Then the distance and loss of communication altogether.<p>

My thoughts dispersed as an incoming text came through my phone. I smiled seeing that Toby replied this quickly. "Hi Bay. Miss U. We need 2 catch up!"  
>He was right. I knew deep down, I missed my brother. I missed the place I called home for my whole life. I knew my parents would welcome me with open arms, that much hadn't changed. But our relationship was sour. After all, they now have the daughter they'd always wanted. Granted they hadn't planned on a deaf one, she was everything they wished for. She was so smart that it was almost creepy she and my brother have the same bloodline. She played sports, in fact, she was one of the best basketball players on her old high school team at Carlton. Oh, let's not forget she's completely beautiful, too. The Kennishs' all had pale skin, thin, light redtangerine hair and very slimming figures. While I, on the other hand, had this white alabaster skin, thick, dark brown curls and curves. It all made sense when I learned that my biological parents, Regina and Angelo, were of a much different background than John and Kathryn.

I couldn't wait until morning to book my flight. I felt like I'd change my mind if I waited that long. That's it, all set and confirmed. In two days, I will be back in Mission Hills catching up with my _family_, for lack of a better word.

The entire next day raced by. I managed to weasel some time off work because luckily my boss was a fine, fine lady. I explained what was going on to my friends and apologized for any rude or odd behavior I've exhibited recently. They really are fantastic people and I'm quite lucky to have become so close with such an understanding, supportive group of friends. Most of them befriended me before I was even fluent in their language, that's how amazing they are! Why does that seem so familiar…? "Ah, that's right," I scrunched my face. "Those eyes." I scolded myself for envisioning those gorgeous eyes for the millionth time but I couldn't help but think of him when I my family and my past enter my mind. Those bright blue eyes, wide with compassion and wonder, he always went above and beyond just to see me smile. He was such a huge part of me back then. Sure, our relationship wasn't a rock-around-the-clock, long-term thing but that doesn't mean the feelings weren't there. He brought out so many things that I suppressed, good things. I was happier… But that was long ago. Shaking the thoughts from my mind, I focused on packing a few suitcases and important documents I needed for the flight. All that was left was… Tell my parents to expect me home soon. I fought with the phone for what seemed like hours until my fingers mussed up the courage to dial the number.

***RING RING RING*** "Hello?"  
>Clearly she didn't look at the caller ID, I assumed.<p>

"Hey," I paused ever so slightly "Mom, listen, I have some news."

"Bay, this is a surprise!" she exclaimed. I had hoped that was excitement in her voice. "We never hear from you. How are you?"

"I know. I'm sorry about that. But hey, how about we catch up… In person?"

I heard a small choke from her line. "How? When? Are you planning a trip?"

"Yes, actually. I was hoping, if it was alright with you, I could visit for a little while."  
>She gave me her approval and said it wouldn't be a problem. I laughed politely, letting her know of my relief since I had already booked a flight.<p>

"You know Bay, honey, you are always, always welcome home! I love you."

I'm glad the call went well yet despite her warm greeting, I knew things weren't fixed and they wouldn't be okay for a long time. I'm not entirely sure I believed her last statement either but I'll take it. It's just nice to hear sometimes. In just a few short hours of sleeping, I'll be deporting from the Nice airport to see _them_.  
>"Sleep" I scolded. "Even if something bad happens, at least I won't have hideous bags underneath my eyes." My eyes didn't really want to listen to my brain so I downed a few shots of this apple cognac and hoped they'd get the message.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh those typos in the first chapter! Sorry about that. Anyway, I can't tell you how happy I am to see reviews and so many Favorite story alerts. Thanks for giving me a shot. I would have been a bit quicker with this update but due to some computer troubles, it took a little while. Hopefully this was worth the wait. I'm really excited for some of the upcoming chapters which involves Bay looking back on her life right before leaving Mission Hills and finally arriving in Europe. This chapter is mainly a filler but the new ones will be more informative. Remember, Why is Bay so nervous to see the Kennish family? Why does she think no one cares? Why did she stay in Europe for 2 years and where the hell is Angelo and Regina? All things to come... :) And plus, I'm totally in love with the pairing of Emmett and Bay so I had to add some subtle cuteness in here.**

Just a few more minutes until landing and the nervousness I kept swallowing was screaming to get out, attempting to push it's way up my throat and release from my mouth. Such a pretty picture, huh? Try feeling it. I texted Toby a dozen times, if anyone was to meet me at the airport I was hoping it would be him. Would anyone be waiting for me? Did they remember that I'm coming home? One could ask why on earth I'm so worried but to anyone that could just observe a day in the life of Bay Kennish, I'm almost like the invisible person that's stuck around out of guilt. I'm not the ideal Kennish daughter, I'm far from Daphne-like perfection and most importantly, we're not blood. Nobody can say bloodline doesn't matter, I was swept underneath the carpet the moment my parents got attached to Daphne and if I hadn't left to be with my own family, I would have remained under that carpet just to stick around as the kept-out-of-guilt other daughter. That apple cognac from back home would come in perfectly right about now.

I heard a subtle noise about fastening our seat belts and that we're about to land but I was lost in my own thoughts. I didn't care what was happening. Oh no! I guess I spoke to quickly. I'm not sure if it's the flight or my own emotions but that barf feeling is at it's strongest. Great!

I adjusted my seat belt and closed my eyes hoping that if I didn't look out the window, I could convince myself I was back at work or sitting up in bed and this ill feeling would be left behind. I can picture it now. I'll get off the plane, see my family and at once glance I'll toss my entire breakfast onto the floor. Or no one could be waiting and I'll still cover the floor in a colorful vile and everyone can look at me feeling sorry.

"Don't be too optimistic there, Bay", I thought to myself out loud. English, French, American Sign Language and sarcasm, who knew I was so talented that I could be fluent in 4 different languages?

Furiously opening my eyes after a baby started whaling behind me, I realized that I must be incredible at zoning out. Not only had the plane landed but people were actually beginning to depart. I hesitated, maybe I could just sit here and they'll graciously take me back to the airport in Nice. Maybe I could convince Toby that mom was just dreaming about my visit? Shit, they were probably all warned to be on their best behavior when I'm home so in other words, everyone knows. The fucking neighbors probably even know. Grabbing my things, I got off the plane and crossed my fingers, hoping to see Toby's face. Looking around frantically, there's no one waiting for me. No signs with my name in huge letters, no screaming or smiling people jumping up and down to grab my attention. Just me. Letting out an enormous sigh, I realized deep down I knew this visit would begin this way. Everyone was running towards their loved ones, smiling, clinging onto each other for dear life and crying happy tears either because they missed one another or they soon will. While I, on the other hand, am trying to keep from bawling at the little things that prove nobody gives a shit.

Bags, checked, wondering around... I guess it's time to call a taxi? What's the number to a local taxi service? Should I call home and tell them I'm here? Maybe they did forget. Just as I left the airport and went about asking strangers passing by for help, I heard my name from afar. It was a loud yet light screech almost, but I recognized the voice after the second time he yelled for me. I turned around and saw Toby running towards me and I'll tell you right now, I felt tremendously happy to know someone did remember and someone did give a shit. I was happy knowing it was my big brother. He nearly tackled me but the tight embrace was nice. I missed this sweet, brotherly hugs he'd give. As we parted, he pointed behind him and I saw that he wasn't alone.

Oh how I've missed those eyes... I am so glad I didn't say that out loud.

"Bay, say hi to Wilkie and Emmett. That's why I was late, Wilkie and Emmett," he laughed, pointing at their jokingly pained faces.

"Come here, sexy stuff," Wilkie smirked as he grabbed my hand and twirled me into a long hug. He always did manage to put a smile on my face, even as children. He had this charm about him. Sure, I might not be attracted to him but I certainly understood why other girls would find him dreamy.

"Nice to see you're still a pig, Wilkie." He winked and whispered that he may be a pig but at least he was an honest one.

I was so conflicted with my emotions at this point. Part of me wanted to plunge onto Emmett and just hold him. Yet another part wanted to runaway, swallow these feelings and forget he was standing there with that beautiful, wide smile. Instead, I did the polite thing...

Hesitating for a moment, I decided to sign a hello and ask him how he was. After returning the greeting and question, I went to face Toby and Wilkie in an attempt to grab my bags before they did. Too late. They had already stuffed my luggage into Wilkie's car and were walking back to meet me and Emmett. For some reason, I felt really awkward. The car was so far away and yet they'd already managed to haul my things over and come back. Did I get lost in those blue eyes? He has that special ability to look me all over, make me feel completely lost and naked yet so comfortable and safe. He has this way about him that I just couldn't ever forget. I wondered if he felt the same way or if my possible staring was creepy. First impressions are always bad, returning first impressions on people you haven't seen in a long time can be worse. Case in point, Emmett and I.

As we took our time slowly getting to Wilkie's car, they were getting lost in Guitar Face talk. It was understandable and I didn't take it to heart- we'd have plenty of time to catch up later. Besides, I loved listening to the guys plan their next track and attack when it came to their touring. Wilkie was reminiscing over some supposed-hilarious moment involving Emmett in the studio, something about how a drum stick met the back of Toby's head but I couldn't quite catch it because just as quickly as I began to laugh, my body was stopped by a hand slightly tugging on mine. Glowing red when I realized Emmett was holding my hand, he pulled me into him. I was shocked by this sudden closeness and warm affection but I certainly wasn't going to stop him. Truthfully, I could have held on forever if it wasn't so windy and if I didn't already know Toby and Wilkie were taking notice. As we pulled apart, he gave me that one-in-a-million smirk and didn't take long for him to explain himself.

Signing, he told me "You hugged them. I felt left out," he pointed to the other two boys and shrugged his shoulders. I let him walk ahead of me which gave me the opportunity to try getting this huge smile off my face. I don't want to look too creepy over a hug.

As we made our way closer to the car, and by the way, this is such a LONG walk, Emmett and Toby argued who would drive. I caught a few signs but I was more occupied with my shoes hitting the pavement.

"Hey, hey," Wilkie chimed in "don't I get a say in this?"

Emmett and Toby shook their heads in unison but Wilkie pulled the key out of his pocket and shook it before them.

"But I hardly ever get to drive" Emmett signed. "Toby drives it more. He's a worse driver and he only does it for girls." Toby tried to cut in but Emmett added "Girls that don't even pay attention to him!"

Now that made me laugh. Toby played a hurt expression and accepted the fact he will not be driving. "Shotgun!" he shouted.

This started a whole new argument.

"Children, if you don't stop right now you'll walk home", Wilkie demanded firmly. Everyone pretty much got a kick out of that. Wilkie plus serious are two things that just don't go together. "Toby gets shotgun, Emmett, you sit in the back with Bay."

I thought there would be a bigger battle. By bigger, I mean even just a little protest. I saw Emmett look over at me in the corner of my eye and still, he said nothing. Instead, he nodded and continued towards the car. Did he want to sit next to me? Or was he worried that he'd hurt my feelings? So many questions yet absolutely zero answers to satisfy me. We reached the car (FINALLY, I wanted to scream it out loud) and got situated in our seats. After buckling his seat belt and checking his mirrors, Wilkie pulled out of the parking lot and resumed his conversation with Toby about their band. I tried to ease my mind but looking out the window was the only thing I could do and that certainly wasn't comforting. Emmett poked my knee, causing me to jump out of my skin. I was so on edge and he definitely caught notice.

"Are you nervous?" he mouthed.

I sighed. I couldn't lie to him. I mean, I could, but I had a feeling he would see right through me. Even if I wanted to hide my feelings, he'd know the truth. Why did he even have to ask? "A little. It's just..." I stumbled for the words. "It's just too weird. Coming back, seeing them. It's almost hard to call them family. Things just got so-"

"Bad." Emmett stopped me. I gave him a questioning look even though I knew he would continue to talk. "Toby alluded something way back when."

I rolled my eyes. Of course. "Of course Toby tells people private things" I said out loud, wanting him to hear me.

"What are you talking about?" He turned around in his seat and asked.

As I was about to say something, Emmett gently waved him away and mouthed something I didn't catch. He pulled on my arm gently, telling me that he was curious about how I was and why I left. "I was worried about you", he looked down at his lap. "Actually, I missed you." It was rare to see any shade of crimson paint his cheeks but the color was rising and he knew I could see it. He tried to hide it but I touched his shoulder and gave him a comforting grin.

The rest of the ride home went off without a hitch. We all sang tunes to each other, more or less any way- Emmett doesn't sing, he and I played cards and got caught up while Toby and Wilkie jammed to the music. There was plenty of air guitar and drumming involved but then again, when is there not when you're listening to piercingly loud music in a long car ride? It's unheard of. I glanced over at Emmett and saw him with his back still leaning against the car door.

"You know, you should really wear your seat belt."

He gave me the cutest, noiseless laugh but obliged. I'm thankful he did. Wilkie might be a good driver but that didn't mean everyone else on the highway was.

"One more mile until we're home, Bay!" Toby alerted me from the front seat.

Okay Bay, you can do this! I tried to prep myself and just hoped for the best. One mile separates me from my entire childhood. It separates me from _this_ life to one filled with answers. One more mile...


	3. Chapter 3

**See, I promised quicker chapters when I had the time. :p I'm so glad and thankful for your opinions and informative reviews. It truly is the best motivation to keep an author or writer going, in my opinion. Well, here we go!**

As we turned onto the street my old home was located on, I felt the air form a huge bubble in the center of my throat. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around myself as if I was trying to prevent a painful crash to my stomach and chest. It might not be as comforting as someone else holding me but it would do. I gave a last minute thought to review all of my great, last parting lines in case I needed to use one and remembered just to breathe. Take this one step at a time, I tried reminding myself. I felt a warm, slender hand gently move across mine until it found the perfect spot to rest on. I looked over to see Emmett, but he didn't face me. You see with Emmett, he knew how to comfort me or make me feel safe without ever having to sign or say a word. It was all in his eyes or his touch. One look in those gorgeous eyes and I could see the compassion that consumed his entire being. One touch and it was like fire, only I couldn't pull myself away. Looking at my shoes, which happened to be leaning against Toby's seat, that warm hand slid even closer into mine. I felt his fingers lace around my own and this time, he looked straight into my eyes with those deep blue eyes. It felt more as if it was a comforting gesture rather than anything romantic but truthfully it didn't bother me at this particular moment. Friendly comfort was better than nothing at all. And we were here! His fingers were tight around mine, I knew he felt me tense up. Slowly letting go of that comforting hand I had savored for the very little time it held mine, I unbuckled my seat belt and took my sweet time getting out of the car to stretch.

"Ready, Bay?" Toby asked, walking passed me to get my bags from the trunk. I caught notice and told him I could get them but he waved me away and muttered that it was nonsense. Looking straight ahead, I could see that everything on the outside of the house was nearly the same.

"Are they here?" I questioned Toby from the side of the car.

"Yeah, they were when we left."

Wilkie and Emmett joined Toby and grabbed my luggage from the trunk so that I wouldn't have to do it. I appreciated the gentlemanly behavior, especially right now. Wilkie walked ahead of me but stopped to drape his arm across my shoulders.

"Are your legs cemented in the driveway? Come on, slow one."

"Har, har" I faked a sarcastic laugh. "I'm coming, okay."

Toby opened the front door and hollered for our parents to announce my arrival. I waited in the doorway as still as I could while my insides were doing splits.

"Bay?" I heard our mother call out. "Bay is here?" She ran in the room, well, as fast she she could in 3 inch heels with our father soon behind her. She ran her fingers down a front part of my hair and placed her other hand on my cheek. "It's so nice to see you again."

"You too," I tried to be completely sincere. "The place looks great!" I pointed at some new paintings that lined the walls and a few gorgeous plants that were on the floor near the front door, wondering just how new these things really were.

"That's your mother, you know." John gave a stiff laugh. "Notice the new collection of squirrel memorabilia?"

I nodded and put on the best smile I could. "So, uh... Where's Daphne?" I couldn't help but wonder. After all, I learned through Toby that she had officially moved into the main house shortly after I left and I found it a bit strange that she hadn't joined us. Then again, we were standing right by the front door crowding each other, I wouldn't blame her if she wanted her space.

"She's actually cooking one of her most delicious dishes but she'll be in here soon" my dad informed me.

Somehow we all ended up in the living room with lots of questions about where I was living, what I was doing and what was new. I reminded them that a great majority of my cousins and Angelo's parents were in Paris but after having spent some time there and feeling the need of getting out on my own, I got my own place in Marseille. They were seemingly impressed by my current source of money: writing. I wrote for a local French newspaper and occasionally appeared on news stations for certain stories. While I wasn't officially 'on the job', I was learning about creating and expanding my own fashion brand.

"Fashion?" mom was stunned. "That was unexpected." I guess she saw my face drop because she was quick to try and make a save. "I just mean entering the fashion world is something I would have never thought you'd be interested in."

"It is," I admitted. "You would be surprised just how similar it is to when I used to paint or draw my art in the garage. I get to form my own designs and work with really cool patterns and silhouettes." I looked around at the room, glancing at all these faces, but if I didn't keep talking, there would be an extremely awkward silence which is something I'd rather avoid. "I've actually had a few pieces made and sold them locally near where I live in France. Just pro-type pieces, basically."

"Have you come up with a name?" Toby pipped in.

"I've narrowed the list down to a few." A smile filled with pure accomplishment spread across my face. I could follow my dreams with or without these people. I knew it and it made me happy knowing that in that moment, they did too.

"Have you taken care of all the legalities?" my father questioned me. Like he knew off the top of his head what legal actions needed to be made when it came to a clothing line.

Politely, I told him no. "Not yet, I had planned on pursuing those things head on after I've had more time to learn, design more pro-types and finalize a name." A pleased expression washed across his face. Maybe he was proud of me? The better part of me didn't get my hopes up. "From there, I will trademark it."

A good thirty minutes passed by, fueled by small talk and random babble about things that were going on in Mission Hills. It turns out Katey Luwchenska, a girl I had known since childhood got knocked up by one of my ex-boyfriends (twice!) and one of our old, poor neighbors croaked. I felt bad but I was surprised he was still up and kickin' passed my eighth birthday! It wasn't long until they wanted to know even more about my whereabouts - or more specifically, Angelo and Regina's.

Regina was determined not to give in to Angelo from the moment he appeared in my and Daphne's lives two years ago but after some serious talking between the two of them, she couldn't deny her feelings. I could see it in her eyes, her love for him was undying. No matter how shady Angelo was to my dad, his love for Regina was pure as day. Me, a clueless teenager could see it. If only I could have foreseen what was it come... After Daphne discovered Regina's secret on knowing about us being switched at birth, their relationship was never the same. Their mother-daughter, best friend, duo relationship was never able to recover especially when Regina sat her down to let her in about Angelo. Daphne wouldn't have it, at least that's what Regina told me. It wasn't extremely long after that that Regina decided to accept a previous proposal of joining Angelo and me in our soon-to-be-had visit to Europe. I can remember it so vividly, the tears Regina shed on the plane but tried to wipe away before anyone noticed. Daphne may not have been blood but that girl was Regina's world for sixteen years. For sixteen years she fought, sacrificed and went to great lengths to comfort her daughter in the cruelest of times for a deaf girl stuck in a hearing world- without her own father which made everything _that_ much harder for them _both_. Regina never left her side, she chose her over being with me. I suppose Daphne failed to see all of that in the end. It was then on our plane ride, for the first time since I've known her, that Regina genuinely reached out to me. She caught me looking up at her as she quietly wept and gave me a weak smile while wiping away the remaining tears. At the time, I couldn't promise I'd be able to forgive Regina's actions entirely but I was willing to allow this new closeness we were forming to continue.

Clearly dazing out of reality, Toby tried to switch the topic to some hysterical incident that happened with Daphne during their most recent basketball match but my parents prompted an answer for me. I noticed Emmett and Wilkie leaning awkwardly against the doorframe, probably wondering whether or not they should be witnessing this. I'm glad they stayed. I might need their support later on.

"Regina and Angelo are fine," I hid. I didn't want to say what I stated was a lie and technically if I meant each of them individually, it may not have been a lie. They could be fine. I didn't have the truth and I certainly didn't want to get into it within the first 60 minutes of being back in Mission Hills so I tried to bring up another topic until the pretty Vasquez-Kennish with strawberry blonde hair entered the room. I didn't know whether she kept her mother's maiden name or had it legally switched to what it should have been if the universe hadn't thrown our paths out of whack.

"That's great," Daphne stated with a smile. Obviously it was in reference to Regina and Angelo, I also knew there was more in her tone. I could hear right through the fake sincerity. Clearly Daphne and Regina never had the chance to make-up but I truly wished they had. Between the near thirteen years of secrecy Regina withheld from the world her biological daughter, her love confession for Angelo and the fact she left to be with me in Paris, Daphne was bitter when it came to the woman who raised her during her entire life. I could sense a possible hatred she might have for me, as well. I won't lie though, it brought a smile to my face knowing she felt some of the same pain I had- feeling abandoned by the only parents you've ever known. She finally learned how it felt to be left outside in the cold to watch some stranger take the place you once had within a family. Only when I was with Regina, I had the one thing she never got to know of: a father. Despite my personal feelings towards Daphne, I knew how close she and Regina were and as often as I dreamed of making her jealous and stealing her mother away like she did to my own, I'd never want to damage their relationship. I knew if they just gave it time, Daphne would forgive her just like I had started to. I suppose unless some sort of crazy turn of the world occurs, they'll never get the opportunity now.

**What do you think is happening here? No hints, no freebies, you just have to wait until chapter 4. :) However, I will let you know that you may not like where I'm taking this when it comes to Regina and Angelo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**perstephanie7713, I'm glad you've gotten interested! I'm not entirely sure how much I want to write for this story but I hope you stick around until it's finished. :)**

**brooke-ella1990, I appreciate your kind words! I feel sort of bad you may not like where the Regina storyline is going after I've introduced it but remember, it's all just my way of maintaining some form of originality without making every character totally different from the show.**

**As always, thank you all. I appreciate reading your thoughts and opinions. Oh I just want to mention, the Switched at Birth cast are back on set filming in TWO WEEKS! So stoked, January (when the show is expected back on air) couldn't come any sooner.**

Unable to focus on my work, I found myself staring at the clock more than usual. Time seemed to go by so slowly but then again, it always does when your eyes are glued to it. I couldn't believe I had been here for seven hours and not a single confrontation, argument or cold shoulder was had. Mom and Daphne were in and out of the house all day, dad was working and Toby had classes. Instead of getting reacquainted with this home, I isolated myself in my old bedroom. Upon entering, I feared what it looked like. I could easily picture a pastel wallpaper to cover the divided red and white coloring, light see-through curtains and at least one enormous plant to give it that natural, homey feel that mom evidently started incorporating all over the house lately. I was surprised and elated to see it was, more or less, exactly how I left it. The notebooks I left in my desk were there, filled with colorful scribblings that would eventually find themselves plastered all over various walls in town, and this old bookshelf that I found, fixed and revamped still carried the books I left behind. Turning towards the side of the desk, I noticed these dark red wheels and smiled at the memories. It was my first skateboard. I remember it perfectly, Toby was trying to turn me into "the greatest female pro skateboarder in the universe," at least according to him.

Picking up the old board that now had scratches and was visibly worn, my hand wondered down the deck and over the gel wheels.

"I can't do it, Toby!" I cried. I was frantic and unsure of myself. "What if I fall?"

"Bay, people fall down no matter what they do."

Well gee, thanks big brother. How comforting. I looked up to see him walking towards me and as I felt him place his hand on my shoulder, I listened to every word he said because it would turn out to be the best advice I've ever had. "People will always fall down, it's not the falling down part that hurts. It's when you look back later and know you never tried."

How a nine year old like Toby had so much wisdom, it was mind blowing but I'm glad he said it.

Putting my left foot on the center of the board as he instructed, I used my right foot to push myself forward. In the blink of an eye, I did it. I really did it. I couldn't believe I had managed to attempt my very first time skateboarding and I didn't fall. "Toby! Toby, did you see me?" I caught him with a wide grin and he caught on, giving his best to insult me.

"You're proud of yourself for that? Really, Bay?"

I didn't care what he said, I tried and I didn't fall. I learned in that moment on that very day, if I put my heart into something, there's nothing I can't do. And besides, I knew he was proud because I saw him smile. We spent the entire day practicing together. How to effectively move on smooth, solid ground, how to master a turn and then came the tricks. Mom and dad came outside every so often to observe our fun and to take snapshots to savor for later. Bringing myself back to reality, I wondered if we still had those old photographs. As I was about to dig up some old boxes in my closet, I heard mom call for me from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm here! I'll be down stairs in a sec." Sliding my shoes back on, I slowly drudged down the steps and made my way into the kitchen where I saw mom and Daphne with enough grocery bags to make five different families happy and hunger free for at least a week. "Need some help?"

"No, it's alright," Daphne intervened, taking the box from my hands and placing it back on the counter. "We've got it."

I lightly spun her around by the shoulder and explained that I was only trying to help. She mumbled something I would have heard if mom hadn't entered the room talking. "Oh Bay, perfect! If you could do me a favor, that would be great." She slid some more bags to Daphne, carefully taking out each item and organizing them in piles. She eyed me and Daphne, asking if everything was okay and I nodded.

"Yeah, what is it?" She didn't seem to hear me what with being so caught up in a discussion about the produce aisle with Daphne. "Mom!"

"What? Oh right." Yeah, now she remembers... "Bay, could you ask the boys if they're hungry?"

I didn't know I was a messenger. "What boys? Where are they?"

"Toby, Wilkie and Emmett. They brought a friend over, I'd like to make them something now instead of waiting. Thanks hun."

Something in me snapped. I didn't quite know what just yet but the fuel erupted a fire inside my chest and I didn't hold back. "Why can't Daphne do it? You had to call me down just to be your messenger? She's so perfect, she's got it all under control. Her ears don't work, now her legs gave out?" Obviously no one heard a single thing I mumbled because I didn't get yelled at or even a glare. Maybe next time I should scream my words at the top of my lungs. Maybe then they would listen to me.

Making my way towards Toby's garage, assuming that's where they were since I was never told, I heard Wilkie's obnoxious laugh echo through the door so I gave it a light knock. After getting the permission to enter, I watched them continue their card game for a moment before interrupting. Given their gamble-filled history, I was shocked to see that instead of poker, they were building a card house. Wow, talk about boredom.

"Yo, mom wanted to know if you guys are hungry." I didn't plan on asking this quickly but even I was getting bored.

"Is she going out?" Toby asked, never taking his eyes off the card house.

"No, she just came back from the store. They brought a shitload of bags so I'm sure there's at least a little variety."

"They?"

"Uh, yeah. Her and... Daphne." I paused.

"Please, please tell me there's hot pockets and cheese sticks!" Wilkie blurted out, rather loudly at that.

Emmett laughed, signing that he need to incorporate other foods into his diet. "You're always eating that shit, now you're making Kathryn stock up?"

"Why not? I'm here quite a bit, it's a second home. My taste buds get sick if I don't give them cheesy, greasy, meaty goodness."

I could have made a dirty joke out of that but I avoided the thought. "Cheese sticks and sauce-filled meat-pockets if they're available. Check." I dully noted. As I was heading back out the door, Wilkie grabbed my arm and started to ask a favor.

"You're a writer girl, person now," he mentioned jokingly, "want to help us out with this?" He pointed at an open notebook covered in words and rhymes, I was assuming it was a song in the works. I was hesitant at first, I mean, writing news or reporting a story was a lot different than penning the next Billboard Top 100 hit but I figured what the hell. It couldn't hurt to try, could it? Absorbing each of the words and wondering when they started to write darker music, I started to erase some things and replace them with my take.

"Look", I pointed to the changes. They all started to talk and work from my revisions, changing bit of what I wrote but keeping a large portion of it.

"You're amazing, you know that?", Emmett touched my hand before signing his praise. "We've been trying to figure out how to improve this for at least an hour."

I smiled and stretched my arms, "glad I could help. I'm going to go inside now, okay guys?" They were all too distracted with their newly revamped song to hear me but I didn't mind. In fact, it made me very happy to see them so appreciative. Finding a bench outside the garage door, I made myself nice and cozy before deciding to head back inside. When the hell did they get a bench out here? I could hear the boys already playing their new song, getting the feel of how it would sound live and then abruptly stopping to make little tweaks and notes. It all became silent for me after I noticed Daphne and mom through the large window in the kitchen. They were dancing and laughing while singing along to some tune I never would have listened to. It was a visual like this that would bring tears to my eyes. Maybe I missed how mom and I would do that stuff, maybe I missed how close I had become with Regina. Maybe I just missed her entirely. The confusion always sends me on edge and it's in those raw moments that I can't contain the emotion I usually fight so hard to keep in. The boy with the deep blue eyes and dark leather jacket found his way to my feet, giving me a confused, pained look. I moved my legs so that he could sit and he placed my legs over his lap.

"What's wrong?" I felt his thumb stroke little circles above my ankle and even though I'd rather ignore his questions, I didn't want to fight with Emmett of all people.

I wanted to tell him. God, I wanted to tell someone so badly, for once have someone feel sincere and sorry for what I'm going through. He was persistent though, I could tell by the way he moved his open hand towards my knee and back down again. "It's a long story," I blurted, hoping he would be uninterested to hear more. He gave me the signs for "keep going" and I did. No holding back, no lies.

Instead of orally talking, I made good use of my knowledge of ASL and signed a short version of the story. "Things were fine in Paris, in the beginning anyway. Regina and Angelo grew closer, I met so many relatives. He told them a lot about me, they said he sounded so excited for them to meet me," I smiled at the memory, but it always fades quite quickly. "A few months in, it all got really weird." I strained my eyes, avoiding eye contact with the boy that always managed to read me like an open book. "Regina started working a side job at some department store and she wouldn't ever miss a day. Even if I needed her or if I was really sick. She'd stay out for hours at night, even after the store had already closed." I opened my eyes to Emmett's touch, wiping away one of the damn tears that escaped while they were still tightly closed shut. Trying to keep the story short, I told him how Regina and Angelo started having a lot of fights. For reasons I wasn't quite sure of, she started drinking again and I guess it got the best of her. Angelo never stopped drinking but it never affected him the way it did to her. "Things would get physical. He wouldn't lay a hand on her but she'd sometimes slap him or try to shove him. One day, we were all in the kitchen talking about some lie she told him about me. Regina and I had gotten really close, fuck Emmett, I even started to call her 'mom'! She was getting deep into something, always hanging out with this guy at work..." I paused, reflecting on the discussions. "This guy was bad news, I just know it. Anyway, after she shoved Angelo into the counter, I pulled her off and called her a drunk. I winced at the name, knowing it would hurt her but I needed her to see how she was hurting me every time she drank. She left that afternoon and I didn't see her for another three days until she came back with a cop to grab some clothes."

This short version of the story really wasn't short what with the confusion and complications so I didn't even try to hold back the tears or avoid further eye contact. I looked at Emmett, I'm sure my face was covered in black stains from my mascara but for the first time in years, I looked deep into those eyes of his and remembered why I fell for him. He mentioned how Regina was never like that with Daphne, never once had she appeared that way when they were kids. He pulled me in, intending to give me the longest, warmest hug he could give but I had to pull away. I hated myself for it but I made it this far, I had to say when I needed to say. Not even Toby knew this, I couldn't just shut this off without getting it out first. "She made all of these promises to me about how she'd come by every morning after Angelo had left for work, she'd help me with things around the house... She never came by when she promised and for the first two days she'd arrive hours late and she smell like an ashtray and to top it off, she'd yell at me. Whatever was bothering her, she just changed into an entirely different person. It was further than just alcohol. I could feel it, you know? The only time she came home early was when Angelo told me to call her and let her know he left her a little money." Reaching up for Emmett's hand, I held it close to my chest and squeezed on. "I haven't spoken with her in 15 months. She just took off one day, only days after promising me that we'd be a family. She needed to do what she had to to make a better life for us but that we'd all be a family some day. Today's her birthday," I blurted out, trying not to laugh. "She's insane. Completely crazy. Just a few weeks ago, she got 5 cell phones in a family plan and signed up for it using MY address. My address, is she serious? Did she really expect me to pay that? I just got the first bill a day before I got here, it was for five hundred dollars. She's crazy."

Emmett moved forward in an attempt to hug me again but I pulled away. Clearly frustrated, which was odd coming from him, I wasn't finished. "She isn't doing well, Emmett. It worries me. She was living in a homeless shelter only a few months ago. Don't even ask how I know that, I stumbled across the news unexpectedly but I talked with the owner of the program and she confirmed it. It broke my heart. How does a person like that manage to purchase five iPhones? I think what gets to me more than anything though is that I just can't figure out why. Why did she do this? Was it me?"

I expected Emmett to hug me now, but instead, he asked if Daphne knew about this. Do you ever get so angry you just start laughing so you don't punch a person's face in? That was nearly me right now.

"You think I never tried to tell her? Really?"

Clearly taking a couple of steps back when his facial expression did a one eighty, "I just needed to ask. Daphne never told me any of this."

"That because she probably doesn't know or she really is a bitch and just doesn't care."

"How could she not know if you told her? There's no way she'd hide this, even if she hated Regina." He was clearly as lost as I was.

"I texted her asking if she could e-mail me. I said it was urgent. She never got back to me." I fiddled with my hands. "I know her cell phone number is still the same so it's not like she didn't get it. She chose to ignore me."

"But if it was serious, why would she blatantly do that?"

"Emmett, please!" I was frustrated and the sharp way I signed showed it if my face lacked the proper emotion. "Between Daphne thinking I stole her mother, her being angry with her already and then all the shit between you and me," I got lost in those eyes again but I couldn't forget. "She feels that she has plenty of reasons to ignore me. It would explain the way she's acting with me here" He started to sign but I waved my hand. "That's not all. I e-mailed her a week after no text response. I didn't get into it as much as I did with you but I told her Regina was gone. She left and that I hadn't heard from her in weeks after she took off that one night. Still, I never heard from Daphne." I wanted him to hold me now... Make me forget. It's all I could think about.

"Hey, you two" I saw mom approach us on the bench. "Bay, it's been like an hour..." she lingered on the last word, and then it hit me.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry, I was helping them with a song and then Emmett and I were... Talking." I looked over at him, hoping he could look optimistic and not liked I just told him he has one day to live. Luckily for me, he got the hint almost immediately.

"Sorry Mrs. Kennish," he stood up, "it was my fault."

Mom smiled and signed to call her Kathryn, noting that she's already told him he can call her that. I guess I'm not the only one around here who learned to sign. He nodded and told her everybody was hungry so she promised to have something done soon. Emmett looked down at me and started to sign but I was zoning out. Everything felt so cold and if I ever felt alone, it was now. I've never really gotten into it except with my friends back home... Home. I miss France right now. But even then, a good ninety percent of the time, I only told them about Regina when I was getting drunk. I couldn't control my mouth when I had some happy drinks racing through my blood.

"Bay," he got down on his knees, running his hands up my arms. "You need to talk to Daphne if it's really bothering you. You tried to tell her, she chose to ignore you." I wanted to stop looking at him but I couldn't. More because he moved his hands towards my face and made me look at him. Instead of signing, he paused between each word and mouthed "It. is. not. your. fault."

**Yeah... How did you guys like chapter 4? I personally wouldn't write Regina any other way than how they've written her character on the show. I love how she's strong and independent but I've always toyed with the idea of just how much more screwed up things would be if she wasn't able to overcome everything she has. As I mentioned earlier, this is my take on putting a spin on the show and this is why it's called ****fanfiction****. Because I'm wondering, what do you guys think will (or hope to see) happen during the new episodes? I've got so many theories, only a few more months though until we find out. I'm kind of hoping SAB will dominate ABC Family and will knock Secret Life out of the top spot because my God that show is annoying. Sorry, rant rambles. Anyway, let me know what you guys thought on this newest chapter. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**No internet for half a week, I managed to write a lot for this story and some other SAB oneshots. Yep, boredom does things to me. Because I write so much, I don't always catch every error so please forgive me in advance if you spot one. I seriously try to stay on top of that haha. I have a lot penned for this story but there's going to be some heavy revisions and changes before I post them so hopefully that won't take much time. Stick around, Bay and the Kennishes are really going to hash it out soon.**

The sky had painted such a beautiful image. The way the colors melted together, pink and orange with hints of purple. It was captivating. I couldn't find the energy to walk back inside so I sat on the bench probably for hours. Toby, Emmett, Wilkie and their friend whatshisface had already gone inside to eat and finished, as I observed through the window. Picking myself up, I wondered over to my old garage. Were my things still in there? Did someone end up needing space and thrown my art supplies out? It's like opening my bedroom door all over again... Reaching up for the knob, I gave it a swift turn, switching on the lights and noticed the essential things remained in their respective places. Sure, a few of Toby's things cluttered the right side of the garage and a number of my boxes had been moved but a lot of my items were visible so it was comforting on some level. I looked around for a tape cutter, desperate to tear open some of the boxes while the picture I had formed in my mind was still fresh. A little light bulb went off in my head and I reached for one of the cabinets. Once I got to the third one, well, bingo! I tore open the boxes, quickly shredding the duct tape that held them shut. Paint brushes, paint, construction paper, tape... The works! Usually I do more complex pieces but tonight, I just wanted to fade colors into one another. You see, a normal person with normal eyes would see a bunch of random paint slapped together on a canvas. I want those same people to see beyond the obvious, I want them to feel what I'm feeling just by staring. I want them to notice the way the colors gradually fade into another or how sharp they bleed into each other. Sometimes the lines are so sharp it even leaves a rough texture. These are things many people wouldn't take the time to appreciate but if I can make just one person stop and think about what I was trying to show the world, I've accomplished something great.

As I finished the background of my beautiful, colorful mess, I decided to add on one final touch. Grabbing a handful of the liquid goop, I threw it onto the canvas with a bit of power, letting it slap close to the center. The way it formed these stunning splatter patterns gave it a similar vibe that people may like. Noticing the huge mess I made on the floor, knowing a fit was to be had once someone opened the garage door, I looked at myself and saw that I appeared even worse. Paint was covering my boots and the bottoms of my light blue skinny jeans, paint covered every inch of my hands and ran up my arms. Knowing me, I wouldn't be surprised if there was some on my face or in my hair. Instead of staining all of the carpeting throughout the house, I removed my shoes after lifting my pants toward my knees which followed by the removal of my now-colored sweatshirt. I guess it couldn't hurt to go inside now. Slowly creepy my way inside underneath the now dark sky filled with hundreds of little lights, I took a moment to observe a twinkling star far ahead. It mad, like the nearly forgotten innocence of my childhood when my father would take me outside and explain how if I wished upon a star, someone out there was listening and working hard to make whatever my heart wanted come true.

Entering the kitchen, I exhaled a sigh of relief I didn't realize I'd been holding upon seeing no one else in there. Grabbing a spare garbage bag, I loaded in my paint-stained clothing so it wouldn't end up on my laundry. Depending on the color and type of paint, it is almost always a nightmare to wash out as I've learned throughout my early teen years. My plan was to shower, dry my hair and then grab a quick meal but my stomach and brain were clearly in battle with one another because the loud grumbles from my belly were defeating my thought-out schedule for the evening. Since no one else seemed to be around, I figured what the hell. Opening the refrigerator, there was bowl after bowl of mom's homemade creations. Well, I assumed she cooked them. Daphne's been owning the kitchen lately, it seems. I'd rather not eat her made-from-scratch meals so I settled on a bottle of water. Please stomach, shut up already!

"Whoa"! I jumped at Wilkie's voice. "Bad girl got some ink!" I saw him point to my forearm. When I wasn't wearing my jacket, I had my hoodie on all day so I guess no one had the chance of seeing any of my tattoos yet. Yeah that's right, tattoos. Plural.

"Um, yeah. It's nothing special," I rubbed my hand over my left forearm. "And I have more than one, just sayin'."

"Just words, though?" Wilkie questioned. "I would have pegged you for getting some creative design nobody but you would understand." I won't lie, that comment made me smile. As much as I felt like I had changed, evidently not everyone felt the same way.

"Hey, what are we missing?" Asked Toby who gave an odd look to Wilkie, most likely for being extremely close to me. Emmett followed in suite with the awkward staring and whathisname was obviously confused or just really shy.

"Bay has tattoos now, I was just trying to figure out what they mean."

I cut in before allowing anyone else to speak, "What kind of explanation are you looking for? They're pretty self-explanatory." I couldn't help laughing.

"When did you get a tattoo, Bay?" Toby approached, reaching for my forearm. "Smile?" He examined the permanent ink drawn in my pale skin.

"A while ago," I answered truthfully."They're encouraging. Everyday I look at them, when I feel hopeless or lost. Lonely... It's nice having permanent reminders, okay!" I wanted the subject to drop desperately but of course that wouldn't happen. I'd rather show them the rest of my ink before it's brought up in front of my parents. Removing some hair ties and rubber bracelets from my left wrist, I showed them the words 'I Get To', explaining that it's so vague I can pair it with anything. "I get to breathe, I get to live, I get to love... I get to go to work, I get to finally see my amazing brother," I smiled, poking Toby's ribs. "There have been some rough moments for me while I was away and no, I don't want to talk about it. Some of my tattoos are the positive, encouraging thoughts I need to cloud my mind when my thoughts bring me to places I'd rather never know." I know I sound cryptic but I'm doing my best to avoid specifics and lies altogether. I wouldn't want to ever lie to my brother, or Wilkie and Emmett for that matter. Glancing at each of their faces, I point at whathisname and politely introduce myself. It turns out he was deaf and after I noticed, I continued to speak to him in sign.

"Nice to meet you, Bay," he smiled.

"You too, Jeremy."

"Bay," Emmett interrupted. "Jeremy is my cousin." A wave of "Duh" splashed across my face. No wonder they looked so much alike.

"Oh, oh! Nice to meet another person from the Bledsoe clan," I began to feel stupid. "Well, I should be going, I need to wash this colorful mess off." I signed and pointed at myself. Waving goodbye to Jeremy and Emmett, I walked a little faster than usual towards the staircase. I just wanted to be alone. After my very open discussion with Emmett not long ago, everything seemed awkward and surreal. Saying the words and admitting the truth didn't make anything actually feel like it was really happening that much more, it just made me feel more shitty than I did before. I felt a hand pull on my wrist as I was walking up the stairs and I kid you not when I say I felt like I'd go ninja-style on whoever it was. It was Jeremy. Okay, new boy gets a free pass in account that I don't know him and it'd be rude to just jump on him.

Clearly noticing how he'd made me jump, he apologized repeatedly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk to you," he sounded unsure as he spoke and signed. I felt extremely thankful Jeremy speaks-using his voice in addition to signing, my eyes can't take the straining right now. "I feel so out of place saying this but something is up with Emmett lately. For the last two days he hasn't wiped that goofy smile off his face and then all of a sudden he seems very on edge." Jeremy took a pause, relaxing his hands from the quick speed of signing. "He won't act like anything is wrong but I can tell there is."

"No offense," I signed, "but what makes you think I'd know what was wrong with him, if there actually is something bothering him?"

I played an innocent role. Maybe I upset him. Maybe everything that was upsetting me was hurting him. I couldn't help but feel bad that I'd ever opened up to him in the first place now.

"Because he used to talk about you all the time, years ago. It's not a coincidence that you show up and he looks more happy in a single day than he's looked in the last two and a half years combined." Jeremy gave me a smirk. That smirk must run deep in the Bledsoe family, it was that exact sultry half smile that gave me butterflies and clouded my thoughts when Emmett's face was all I could think about so long ago. Could Jeremy be right? Could any of this have to do with me-or more importantly, his feelings for me? Did he even have feelings for me?

Have you ever seen someone smile and look completely confused at the same time? Yeah, not exactly a picture-perfect moment so instead of letting my face reflect my emotions, I tried to keep an emotionless but friendly smile. "I'll talk to him later, if it would make you feel better."

"It would, actually," he placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Thank you."

I watched him walk back down the stairs, it was apparent that a heavy weight was no longer applied directly onto his shoulders anymore. The possibility of Emmett still having those kinds of feelings for me would make being around him even more awkward. I wanted to say it's been years, there's no way he'd be pining for me but look at how long he waited for Daphne. Eight fucking years he waited, it took her eight years of a roller coaster of emotions for her to believe she felt the same. Two years was nothing compared to that. Refusing to get lost in a sea of what ifs, I headed straight into the shower. I loved the shower, it was like my own little sanctuary. I could think for hours on end just letting the hot water hit my skin. It was comforting. Soothing, even. By the time my hair had been washed and there was no visible trace of paint left on my body, I cut the shower short and wrapped up in the spare towel. Thank God they still have spare towels because I noticed I forgot to grab any clean clothes. Great, Bay, smart thinking.

It was unusually cold for September, I kind of wished I could stay underneath the hot water forever. But eventually I'd get tired, of course. Why have my parents not put in a chair, like what old people use. Ah, only in time, I thought. Clever.

Thinking out loud, "Why did I not put my clothes away?" as I noticed they were still folded neatly in my suitcases. Now I need to go through them. Grunting, I opened the first one I thought would have pajamas. "Not this one," I sighed while I reached for the second. "Bingo!" Taking out a black pair of leggings, a slightly oversize t-shirt, one which I had I designed, and the cutest little hounds-tooth ankle socks, I was set for leaving at any moment or going to bed. I'm a genius. As much as I wanted to go to bed, I just couldn't sleep. Besides, I've only been here a day. I should make the best of my time, why not spend it with Toby? Everyone was out except for him, it would be nice. I ran downstairs, I guess I was in a happier mood now that I had a shower and made my way into the kitchen. No one. Ah, tell me Toby left too.

"[laughter] Tell me Aaron doesn't walk like a penguin!" Wilkie shouted. Perfect timing, Wilkie. I felt better knowing they were still here, in the living room most likely.

I grabbed a bottle of Fiji water from the refrigerator, silently thankful that I reminded myself to pick up a few things from the store earlier today. "Wilkie, the laugh. Stop it!" I joked as I entered the living room.

"Hush Bay, just hush it." He grinned, unable to contain his laughter.

Sticking my tongue out in weak defeat, I picked a spot on the couch next to Toby. "Who is Aaron and why do you watch him walk? Are we in love?" I teased.

"Aaron is a dude," he gave me a disgusted look.

"So?"

"Nothing wrong with homosexuality in fact I'm all for the happiness of all people but I'd rather be partnered with someone who doesn't have the same exact body parts as I do" he looked down, hinting at what he was talking about. Ew. Nice thought. "It probably is not fun having two guns in the mix and nothing else."

"Ewwww!" I squirmed. "I got the picture, stop making it so vivid." Honestly, it's not envisioning Wilkie with another man that was sickening, it's Wilkie being naked at all. Unfortunately since we've been friends since childhood, I've seen way too much of him already. In time, it's always bound to happen.

I guess the guys talked about sex a lot because none of them were phased. They all found my reaction to be amusing. Well har har. So very funny. But I have to admit, I love being with these guys. They didn't censor themselves with me or pretend to be something they weren't. I noticed Jeremy wasn't there, so I lightly tapped Emmett's knee with my foot to ask him.

Signing, he said "Jeremy had to go but he'll be back tomorrow." He eyed me. "Maybe."

"I was just wondering," I signed back, unsure of what to make of the glares. Was that a glare? As I was about to look away and take a sip of water, Emmett mimicked what I had done to him and lightly moved his foot onto my leg for a second.

"He seems to like you," he smiled. But of course it couldn't be his heart-melting, gorgeous smile. It had to be that half a smirk thing he had down all too well. I wouldn't be surprised if every male in his family did it after seeing Jeremy make the same facial expressions. "which is good, I guess." he continued through my thoughts.

"Well I liked him... So far. I didn't get a chance to talk to him for very long."

"Yeah, I noticed. What was up with you guys on the stairs earlier? Tell me he was asking you out," he laughed. I could tell he was nervous. Of what, though?

"Oh, no," I moved my hands in the air rapidly. "It was nothing, just.." I put my hands down and mouthed "it was nothing."

I saw him eye me again and it was unsettling at how he could look me up and down, noticing every part of me. He might be looking on the outside but he was seeing me on the inside. It was the vulnerability that always frightened me. Noone was able to know what I knew simply by looking at me until he came along. I did my best to ignore him and myself but it was hard when there was only four of us and Toby and Wilkie were indulged in a deep conversation. It was one you couldn't exactly join in halfway. Clearly he felt as awkward as I did because I saw him wave his hands in front of my fae, trying to get my attention.

"Are you okay?" he signed."You know, after... Earlier."

I observed Toby and Wilkie to see if they were paying attention to us, they weren't so I signed back "I'm fine."

"Be honest with me, you can trust me."

Standing up, I motioned for him to follow me after I spoke over Wilkie and Toby to let them know we'd be right back. Either they didn't hear me or they didn't care at the moment. Man, they talk like old women.

Walking outside, I decided Emmett and I could speak there. I held the door open for him, patiently waiting for him to get out. Before I could close the door and turn myself around, I felt his hands on my hips and he gently turned me, slowly but forcefully pushing me against the shut door. What was going to happen now?

He removed his body from mine so that he could sign something. He seemed to stumble for the right thought to come out. "I know you, Bay. I know you better than anybody. You aren't fine and now I know why but you can always tell me anything." His emotion seemed to change in the blink of an eye when I noticed a sheet of frustration take over. "Why didn't you ever tell me any of this? Everything with Regina? You could have written to me anytime you wanted but you didn't. Maybe you wouldn't feel so alone if for once you thought of letting somebody in!"

Despite the already cool September air, I felt myself being thrown into a wall of ice. Is he really angry with me? At least now I have a better understanding at what Jeremy was saying before. "I never ran to you because it never concerned you. It was never about you!" I wanted to shout but I knew he wouldn't hear me.

"That doesn't mean anything, Bay! You didn't have to handle this all by yourself. I would have came to you if you had told me any of this before."

I tried not to cry but my attempts usually failed. I could see his face soften but his signing was still sharp. "Why are you mad at me?" I signed slowly, my hands shaking.

He pulled me in and ran his hand up and down my back. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at everyone else for doing this to you. I'm hurt that you didn't trust me enough to let me in before."

Pushing him off, "That's what you think? I didn't trust you?" that awkward laugh to cover the strong desire of punching someone came into play. "Emmett, I'm not a little girl. I can run to my friends, my family or you when I have problems. Did you ever stop to think maybe I didn't want anyone to know?"

He pulled me back in, I could tell he hated having to let go so that he could sign. "Why wouldn't you want anyone to know?" he asked calmly.

Water works are on full gear so I might as well get it all out. "No one wants me, can't you see that? Regina was just another person that left me. Only she really left me. It's humiliating for me to think about, do you know how it feels to tell someone else? Do you know how it felt for me when I told you?"

He stared at me, quiet and sad. I saw his eyes water but rarely have I ever seen a tear escape. Lucky him. "No one wants you?" he repeated. "Now that one I know isn't true."

"Because you know everything, don't you? My own family doesn't want me, either side, most of my friends have forgotten about me. What's there for someone to cherish?"

I knew he couldn't find the words he wanted to say. No one ever did so I wasn't surprised. Emmett pulled me closer and planted a kiss on my forehead before slowly brushing his nose against mine. I don't know what forced me to do it but I quickly moved my hands towards his face, letting them wonder his cheeks and neck, making sure I could keep him close to me. I'm not sure what was going to happen.

"Bay!" Toby quickly pulled the door open. "Oh," he backed away slightly. "Was I interrupting?"

"No," Emmett and I let go of each other. "Not at all. What's up?" I wiped my face free of any possible tears.

"Mom and dad are back, they wanted to see you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Am I updating too often? Should I start doing this once a week or just whenever I have the time? Whatever you guys want... I was happy seeing the review count jump and wanted to get this up last night but uh... I got caught up in the season premiere of Law & Order SVU. Still pissed about that one (good episode but like many, I miss a certain character) but that's a rant for another day.**

**More on the story: Though things kind of appear like they're on this Bay & Emmett path now, it won't always be so cute and it isn't the primary storyline just to let you guys know. With that said, I do need to focus on their growing relationship (is one forming?) and slowly try integrating them back into each other's lives for now and see where my mind decides to place them. **

Running my hands through my hair, I was so frustrated and disappointed. I looked over to my left to see Emmett back away, inching further from me. That made me feel worse. I didn't want to storm off or leave without any word so I approached him, keeping my distance.

"My parents are back, I have to go inside."

He nodded and signed "Okay."

That's it? 'Okay'? "See you later" I shrugged and headed back inside. I felt like I wanted to be mad at him, like I couldn't stand to see his face or hear his name, angry. But I had no right to be. Maybe it was easier forcing myself to be angry with him than to let him in. I decided to find my parents before they got mad at me that I was 'taking too long' to see them. Why I had to find them when they were the ones who wanted to see me I don't know but somehow it'd be my fault. Sighing, I found them putting some things away in a hallway closet near the living room. "Hey... Wanted to see me?" I tried to sound like there was nothing wrong.

"Bay, how are you?" dad looked over his shoulder, playfully punching mine.

"I'm fine," I tried to sound normal but instead, I was emotionless. "Is there something specific you wanted?"

"Yes, actually." mom turned around, not exactly sporting her friendliest, motherly smile. I nodded and waited for her to continue. "Your father and I would be really happy if you and Daphne could get along. You are getting too old to be acting like children."

"Wait, did Daphne get this speech?"

"She tries Bay, she really does and you just shut her out."

I was pissed. Bye-bye emotionless, hello red-coated anger. "What did little miss perfect say about me this time?" I fumed."I haven't done anything to her!"

"Now you know she's far from perfect-"

Cutting her off, I blurted out "Minus her inability to hear, to you, she is perfect! If she had working ears, she'd be little miss perfect so the name sticks well."

"Bay, I just don't know how long your father and I can keep doing this with you."

I looked over at dad who appeared lost, keeping quiet in the corner of the closet. "I just got here! For the record, mom, dad, I tried to be nice to her today. One example is when you and Daphne came home with every item from the food store. I offered to help put things away and she grabbed what I had in my hands and told me that you both have got it under control and my help wasn't needed. If anyone is shutting anybody out, it's her."

"Daphne just likes things put away where she can find them, she prefers to do it so when she's cooking she doesn't have to waste time looking for what she needs."

"Stop trying to make excuses for her. She is shutting me out and you're standing up for her. You're condoning it!" I glared at them both. "Both of you. You're allowing her to treat me like shit and then you're trying to find a way to make it my fault!"

Dad tried to grab a hold of my arms but I pulled away. "Honey, no one is trying to shut you out and no one is trying to make you feel bad. You just need time. That's what your mother and I are trying to say. You've had enough time with Daphne to form a bond with her, to get along. For God sake, you're sisters. You need to learn how to-"

"No!" I shouted. "You don't have the right to tell me how much time is enough and we are not sisters." I emphasized loudly on the 'not'. "Maybe I don't want to be friends with her, does it even matter how I feel? Daphne doesn't want it either, she sure as hell hasn't shown me how she truthfully feels if she actually did want a relationship with me."

"Bay!" they both scolded at the same time. "First of all, you're being completely disrespectful to Daphne, second-"

"Like she knows I'm talking about her, she can't hear!" I cut them off. "You know, maybe if Daphne cared about anyone but hut herself, Regina would still be here." I screamed some of the words, talking way too fast even for myself.

Dad shook his head in confusion. "What do you mean 'here'?" He pointed to the floor. "Where is she?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "She took off. I tried to tell Daphne and she wouldn't listen to me because why is that, ladies and gentlemen?" I asked sarcastically. "Daphne has been ignoring me since before I left."

"Probably because she was hurting. She missed Regina." Mom insisted.

I laughed. "Seriously? You can make up an excuse for everything Daphne does or doesn't do, can't you? Regina cried when we first left because Daphne was so cold to her! Daphne wanted NOTHING to do with her and you know it." I saw them trying to process the sudden news I laid on them, not caring how it came out anymore. I wanted the news to be leaked delicately but I've had enough. "I've been alone ever since she left. Who has had it worse? Me or Daphne? I lost my biological mother, both of you and everything I've ever known. Sure, Daphne experienced some loss but look at everything she's gained" I pointed around me, holding my arms out. "She never made the effort to talk to Regina after we were gone and now look at where we are."

Dad coughed, clearing his throat. "B-Bay, what about Angelo? Where was he in all of this?"

"Angelo is in Paris. Yes, he and I kept in contact after I moved out of his home. And you want to know something really funny, guys?" I laughed like we were all telling hysterical jokes. "Dad, you were so worried about trusting him and you wanted to keep me away from him so badly yet it turns out the one person you thought we couldn't trust ended up being the only person who ever wanted to be with me. Within ten minutes, he was already bringing up plans of introducing me to relatives in Europe. The guy didn't even know me, I was a mere stranger and he showed more interest than the both of you did after a couple of weeks of getting to know Daphne. Fuck this, I'm done."

I stormed out, hopefully leaving them stunned. In the process, I practically knocked Toby down after turning a corner in the hallway.

"Whoa"! he leaped backwards.

"I'm sorry," I tried to be genuine. "I didn't know you were there. Listening."

"It was hard not too."

"Yeah, the fight we knew was bound to happen. I'm sure you were on your toes waiting for it", I smirked.

"No, I mean.. All that yelling." he pointed in their direction.

I knew what he meant. And I couldn't stay here, not after that. I told Toby I'd come back but for now, I needed to go for a walk. I asked if he could give me a spare set of house keys before grabbing a pair of Dr. Martens, my cell phone and a hoodie. Don't need to get sick on top of everything else, I thought.

Endless walking, the rustling of the leaves was almost the only noise I heard during my walk. The moon shined, it looked really cool the way the clouds formed a circle around it, making it almost appear Hollywood-like and eerie. Why have I never been inspired to make an art piece looking like that before? I pulled the zipper of my hoodie closer to my head, the wind was beginning to pick up and the cold breeze was chilling my insides. It's bad when you can't make your jaws still. How long could I keep going? After spotting a tree, I leaned against it and slid my cell phone out of my pocket. To text him or not to text him? My brain was screaming no but my fingers had already slid over the buttons, getting ready to hit send. It read: "Please come back to my house. Meet me?" Sent, hopefully Emmett sees it tonight.

As I contemplated what my next move should be, the phone vibrated in my hand. I was nervous seeing it was a reply from Emmett- a quick one, too.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Bay. I'll just see you tomorrow or something. Bye."

I was beginning to get desperate now. "You were mad at me 'cause I didn't tell you. I told JK and mom about Regina.. Now I need you. Now you can't say I don't trust you enough. Please come?" I was feeling quite thankful for blackberries, I loved texting on that thing. I feel bad for people with cell phones that take ten minutes to send a six word text.

"I'll be there soon. Unlock your window, gonna sneak in."

Shit! I'm pretty sure I didn't open it. What if he gets there before me? Quickly replying a huge thank you, I also mentioned that I wasn't home to unlock it.

"Where are you?"

I texted him one last time. "We'll talk when I get there. If my light is on, I'm home. If it's dark, just wait for me."

As bad as my feet hurt from all this walking, I ran home as fast as I could. It took a little while and I was completely out of breath but I made it home ten times faster than I would have if I walked back. I saw Emmett staring through my bedroom window while he leaned against my garage door. He heaved himself off and approached me as I was walking through the yard and I couldn't stop smiling at him. The smiling had to be a nervous tick, it just had to be.

Signing, I thanked him for coming. He didn't look as happy to see me but I wanted to make the best of the situation. As I tried to get ready to climb through one of the windows, he grabbed my hoodie and asked why we couldn't just talk in my garage.

"Because it's freezing, there's no heat in there and my hair is damp. Please?"

He nodded and followed me through one of the windows. After he got in, I closed it and motioned for him to follow me. Leading him up the stairs, I made sure no one saw us and ran into my room.

"What happened?" he signed, sitting on my bed.

"My parents picked a fight with me so I left. Then I texted you."

"Where did you go?" he asked, looking confused but trying to understand.

"Nowhere." He gave me a look. "I just went walking around down a road. I liked the trees so I stayed on the same street."

He walked over and placed an arm over my shoulders. "How did they take the news... About Regina?"

I shrugged, honestly not knowing. "They didn't really say anything. I guess they were trying to process it. They tried to turn everything around on me and make it sound as if everything that's gone wrong is my fault so I didn't even want to hear what they had to say about Regina after they finally thought of something so I left."

His arm grew tighter around my shoulders, rubbing his thumb up and down the top of my arm. I leaned into him, allowing my head to find comfort in his shoulder, taking in his scent. It was a gorgeous scent, indeed. Looking up and catching those eyes, I asked him if he could stay with me tonight.

He seemed hesitant but accepted the offer. He dropped his arms and slowly got off the bed. What was he doing? Was he not spending the night in here?

He looked at me, "do you have an extra blanket and pillow?"

"What for?" I had plenty on my bed but I was curious.

"The floor is uncomfortable enough, a little warmth and cushion could go a long way."

I cocked my head to the right, damn his gentlemanly manners. Laughing, I re-worded my original question. "Emmett, will you stay here with me tonight?", I pointed down, indicating my bed. He tensed up but once again, he said yes. Pleased by his reaction, I got up a began fixing the pillows, getting the blankets ready. I just wanted to have at least one good night sleep. I was about to sign to Emmett that the bed is already but I noticed him stripping his jacket. He moved so slowly, like he was in pain. He looked up and blushed as I stared. Under normal circumstances, I might have shaded red too but not tonight.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" I asked, hoping it was nothing. And that's what he said, nothing. I gave him a look so he would explain.

"My arms are just tired. Major band practice lately." he signed tiredly. "My legs and my feet are sore because I walked home tonight."

"Oh, Emmett", I felt horrible. It felt like my fault with him leaving the way he did. "You should of asked Toby. He would have driven you."

"I'm fine. I promise. I've walked further distances."

Even in times when I should be comforting him, he always ended up comforting me. Dropping the subject to avoid potentially angering him, I decided to join him on the bed and remove my boots. He smiled and put his hand on my arm, pointing at my shirt. I forgot what I had put on until he pointed it out. Looking down, I laughed at what he found was so amusing. "Yeah, Axe Girl in all her solemness. From graffiti to clothing. She's amazing, isn't she?" I joked.

He nodded and signed that he liked it. "Axe Girl is still covering the town. I'm happy to see she lived on, even after you left."

"Bay may not live forever," I said "But Axe Girl will never die. She's too stubborn."

He watched me, saying "Where's my shirt?" Sticking his tongue out accompanied by that smile, he suggested a friend for her. "Where's Axe Boy?"

I sighed, watching those eyes. "I guess she never found him. Or maybe she doesn't know how to hold onto another person forever. She wouldn't want to risk ever hurting him."

Watching his face drop, a saw a small spark before he signed. "Maybe she'll find her partner in crime one day."

I smiled, recalling the first time Emmett and I ever attempted our first piece of public art and I referred to him as my partner in crime that night. It took place at this old billboard near Buckner Hall, my old high school. It was like fate, just waiting for me to cover it in my paint and designs.

"Hey," I rubbed his shoulder for a moment. "What ever happened to that old billboard?"

"The one from your birthday?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Did they ever take the art down?"

He didn't return my glance anymore and nodded. Part of me dropped, I was actually looking forward to going back there to see it. "But the bright side is," he signed happily, "I took tons and tons of pictures. Close-ups, some from far away... Great quality pictures to cherish the memories."

Giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, I signed a thank you and unzipped my hoodie, motioning for him to hurry up. "I just want to go to sleep now."

"Should I turn the light off?"

"Are we planning on having any discussions tonight?"

"We could..." he stumbled. He could see I looked exhausted though so what kind of chat was I looking forward to? "Point taken." he walked over towards the light switch and made his way to my bed. I felt him climbing in and readjusting himself. I could tell he didn't know what to do or if I wanted to have space so I waited until his back was directly on the mattress and decided to wrap my arm over his abdomen. I heard a sigh of relief escape his mouth, it was nice knowing he was okay with this. I squirmed closer, hoping he wouldn't mind. After lying my head on his shoulder, burying my face into his neck, I moved my arm towards his face, stroking his cheek with my thumb for a few seconds. Since I couldn't see his face, we relied on touching. He moved his left arm and wrapped it around my shoulders, placing his other hand on my hip after twisting the bottom half of his body to the side. I assumed it was to let me know he was okay with how close I brought myself to him but I'd like to think there was more to it than that. This was nice. It never hurts to be consumed in a warm embrace by someone who seemingly thinks of you often, and fondly. Part of me was hoping he hadn't accepted the offer of being with me tonight purely out of pity.

Knowing he couldn't hear or see me, I let out the smallest of whispers just to be able to say one day as we look back, I did try to tell him. "I wanted to tell you so many times, Emmett. In so many ways. Letter after letter..." I did try to let him in but I guess I allowed myself to stop before I could give him the chance. I wasn't even ready to say this to his face and actually allow him to know I was saying it.

It felt like I was lying there for hours. But at that moment, seconds could have felt likes hours to me. We squirmed around a little bit to get comfortable during that time but he never stopped stroking my hair. His fingers went through the same lock of hair endlessly but I never once minded. He probably thought I was sleeping as I could feel his movements slowing and slowing, I didn't want him to fall asleep just yet. Looking towards what I thought was his face, I grabbed a hold of the arm he wrapped around me, carefully touching his hand as slowly as I could so that I could kiss his palm. Just a short, simply kiss to assure him that I appreciate everything he's ever done for me- everything he's doing for me tonight.

I could have sworn I felt his body shiver and maybe if he hadn't sat up, I might have known for sure. I thought he'd run towards the door, flip the light on and ask me what I was doing. If he had no feelings for me, he would probably freak out, out of the weirdness. Instead, he leaned his forehead on mine, did that cute, subtle nose rub again (only these circumstances were MUCH better) and he slowly moved his right hand up the top of my leg and onto my stomach. His other arm found itself across my shoulders and his lips.. Well, soon those got reacquainted with mine once again and it was amazing. It was gentle, sweet. I was thankful that out of all guys in the world, my heart was being drawn deeper and deeper to this one.

**Just wanted to mention that the third micro-paragraph above was an idea Amethyst Lynn Willow gave me yesterday about Emmett questioning Bay as to why she never tried to contact him, write to him to let him know what was going on and how she was feeling all that time they were apart. I liked her idea and although I initially planned on waiting to introduce it and do it in an entire different way, I thought it fit perfectly where I let it fall. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy crap! Chapter 7 already... I'm having a lot of fun writing this. I was going to wait until later in the week for an update, don't want you guys getting bored of me. :p But after that powerful episode of The Lying Game, I couldn't sleep... So I wrote. Those of you that just love the Bay and Emmett interaction, well, this one's for you. Oh hey, before I stop rambling and let you guys get to the new chapter, did you see the 'sides' from the script of the first episode to SAB's return? Check out imdb for the thread, I'm telling you it sounds interesting! They certainly aren't shying away from the drama in the first episode, can you imagine what they'll present all season? Anyway I'm done haha. Enjoy.**

The night had been silent. Silent and cold yet I remained buried in Emmett's embrace and it was all the warmth I needed. It was so much better than a blanket or a heater. His scent, the way he breathed.. It made me laugh remembering a little forgotten-until-now fact about this boy, he snored! I looked at his watch every time I awoke, I can definitely tell you this was the best sleep I've had in a while. The downside is it was still terrible for anyone who wasn't me. In total, I'm pretty sure I've woken up at least six times and it was only three in the morning. Closing my eyes again, I shifted my body hoping to find a comfortable enough position that would allow me to remain asleep until the bright sun blurred my eyes and the noisy neighbors rang my ears with their voices, lawn mowers and every other possible sound they could create to disturb me. I felt Emmett's arm move off me as he rolled onto his other side and for just a second, I felt a little disappointed. Unable to get back to sleep, I decided to get up and go through some of my old and left-behind belongings. After all, now was as good a time as any what with my eyes being wide open and all.

Notebooks, drawings, pictures... I rummaged through old letters and stuffed animals, and whoa, hello! I thought I got rid of this stuffed monkey? I smiled at myself, I guess I just could never get rid of Mr. Nutters. It was a secret affair that I wouldn't ever tell anyone about. Tossing the plush monkey back in the spot I found him, my eyes found themselves glued to a little shoebox in my closet. Crawling towards the corner of the nearly deserted storage space, I flipped the lid of the shoebox open and grabbed a hand full of it's contents. Pictures, tokens, guitar picks, a wristband. A lot of these with little mementos of my relationship with Emmett. Oh my God this couldn't get anymore cliche. He's in my bed and I'm going through old items he gave me years ago.

Turning my head after feeling a tap on my shoulder, "What are you doing?" Emmett managed to yawn and sign simultaneously. Ha, that will always get me.

At a loss for words and obviously stumbling, I just decided to use a vague but honest explanation. "I couldn't sleep, I was just going through things I left behind. Remembering..."

He took a seat on the floor next to me and reached in the shoebox. Examining a photo strip, he smiled, running his thumb down two of the four strips. "Remember this?" He pointed towards a picture of me sticking my tongue out at the camera while he, at the time unknowingly to me, stared at me in bliss and wonder with the perfect grin.

I nodded, laughing at how silly we used to be in those days. And then came the silent awkward feeling as we glanced at the final photo, a simple yet romantic capture from one of our happiest days. I stared at it, playing that afternoon back in my head.

"Last picture, Bay!" Emmett signed happily. "Ready?"

"Well duh," I stuck my tongue out at him. I didn't initially want to but Emmett dragged me into the photo booth to savor the memories. He said every couple needs funny photostrips at least once so I obliged.

As we watching the countdown form three to one, I felt his arm drape across my shoulders and instantly I looked at him. He smiled and leaned in, who was I to turn down my mysteriously sexy boyfriend? The picture was taken at the perfect moment on the perfect day during the most perfect date.

Upon hearing Emmett's loud sigh, reality started to seep back in. I didn't even have to look, I just knew he was scooting over, closer to where I sat myself. Still in the closet, he leaned his head on my shoulder, glancing upwards as I looked down to his face.

"I don't want you to feel weird around me," Emmett started to sign, being very straight to the point. "I know things are..."

"I don't feel weird around you" I admitted, cutting in. He smiled more of relief, it appeared.

"I just mean I know you aren't going to stay here. You don't have to pretend with me."

Those soulful eyes seemed to have a hint of sadness in them. "Pretend what?" I signed in response.

He looked down, placing one of his hands over mine. "That you feel the same way about me now that you used to back then." He pointed towards that picture again. I was about to speak when he started signing again. Continuing his thoughts, "Or that you feel the same way I feel about you."

Needing to know exactly, I wanted him to elaborate. Moving slightly to face him and leaning on my knees, I asked him truthfully. "How do you feel about me, Emmett?"

"Come on Bay, you need me to spell it out for you?"

I gave him my best puppy dog face, knowing he couldn't always avoid it. "I want to know."

"Alright... Alright, I'll tell you," he began. "I hated not being near you all that time. I know Europe was something you just had to do, I get that. But I hated never being able to see you or be around you. I felt like you moved on completely not that you didn't have good reason... I know I was a jerk sometimes but honestly Bay, you've changed who I am. My whole childhood I thought I was in love and maybe part of me was but everything I ever felt for Daphne never amounted to anything close to what I felt for you. For us."

It was rare to see Emmett allow himself to be so vulnerable, so open. I myself haven't witnessed it all that often but I watched him to find out more.

"Being with you, falling in love with you was more than I could handle sometimes. I knew there would be challenges but in the end, I would do it all over again. Maybe you would have been here with me, you know? All that time you spent away, maybe we would still be..."

"No, Emmett. There isn't a 'we' because there wasn't meant to be one." I saw his expression change and hit this ice cold center and I was quick to continue on a better note. Leaning in, I touched his face and motioned for him to look at me. "What I mean is I had to leave. Whether you and I were doing wonderfully or not, it was something I needed to do. I needed to get out of this place, find myself and understand who I'm supposed to be, where I come from."

"You're Bay Madeline Kennish, born in Kansas City nineteen years ago." He stared deep into my eyes, telling me who he saw when he looked at me. "You're introspective and smart, you, Bay, have a heart of gold."

Tears, don't you form, I scolded myself. Damn you, stupid tear ducts! One, oh two little tears free falling. Signing but unable to speak, I said "Don't do this to me."

"I'm not finished", he observed the emotion dancing in my eyes. "You're dedicated and supportive, I never would have let myself into this fast, noise-relied on world if it wasn't for you. You see beyond black and white and I love how you can find beauty in anything that throws itself your way."

Sniffling a little, "are you done yet?" I had hoped he couldn't see the tears behind the hair that had fallen in front of my face.

He smiled and gently grabbed a lock of my hair, slowly running his fingers through it. "No," he smirked, "I could go on. But I'll finish it there."

Clearing my throat and scooting away from him, I stood up and walked mindlessly toward my bed. It didn't take him long to follow right behind and I only knew because he tried to talk to me again.

"What did I say? Bay?" I shook my head just hoping to go back to sleep soon. "Bay, I had to be honest with you. I needed to say all of that. Like I said, you don't have to pretend to have any feelings for me."

"Who said I was pretending?" He stared at me, partly in disbelief and partly hoping for a change of events.

He opened his mouth but just couldn't bring himself to speak. "Do you- have feelings for me?"

He was so hopeful. I was so vulnerable. It didn't matter what I wanted. Once I left, nothing would work out. Maybe it wasn't the brightest of ideas but for now, I tried to forget about moving back to Europe. Words were never good enough to describe our emotions so I answered his question in the best way I knew how to get my feelings across. Walking over and sliding my hands inside the back of his shirt, I pulled him in for a kiss. It was more passionate and lingering than our last one earlier this evening but I felt it did the job.

As we parted, I gazed into his eyes. "Was that a good answer?"

Pulling me in again, he answered my question in the same fashion I had answered his. Despite how much I wanted this, I knew I just made things a million times more complicated. Pulling away, I told him that I was tired. He yawned and agreed, we should get the most amount of sleep we could before the sun comes out. It was four-thirty in the morning at this point, we only had a few hours left. I knew a lot would happen with my family in the morning what with the fight and my storming out.

Finally switching the lights off and getting situated in bed, I leaned up again for one last kiss that night. Obviously picking a horrible time to do that, I heard my door creep open and my mom stick her head in.

"Bay, are you in here?" She asked, the words coated in her sweet, innocent voice.

Trying to move away from Emmett and come up with some form of explanation as to why he was here, "Yeah. I'm here" I tell her. In the time it took me to say that, she managed to flip the light switch on before I finished. It all just happened way too fast.

Adjusting her eyes to the sight, the look on her face suddenly didn't match the previous tone in her voice. "Bay? Emmett? What is going on in here?"


	8. Chapter 8

Staring blankly ahead, I couldn't explain what possessed me to do it but I pushed myself away from Emmett, leaping on the other side of the room as quickly as I could. Emmett stood, dumbfounded and nervous as he eyed the suddenly interesting floor. Out of habit, I heard mom tapping her foot rapidly, her arms tightly crossed over her chest awaiting my genius, well-thought out explanation as to why I was in my room with a boy... With the door shut. In the dark.

That was the thing, though. As I stared at mom who had now been saying something I was uncontrollably tuning out, I realized I didn't need a thought-out lie to justify what she just walked in on. Reality was beginning to hit me as I gathered my thoughts and I remember I was no longer a child, her little girl. But it's been so long since I was caught in this kind of situation that it felt as if these last two years never really happened. Maybe she felt the same way.

"Bay! Hello, Bay?" Mom's voice was rather high.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I decided to be straight with her. "What's the big deal?" Maybe I could have come up with something better than that but the question served it's purpose.

"The big deal? Bay, you're up here at night with a boy! It's dark, no lights, the door was shut and it's the middle of the night!" She ran her fingers through her hair, I tried to hold back a giggle when her fingers got caught. I wanted to crack a joke and tell her to brush her hair before doing something like that but I figured why make the situation worse. I even wanted to point at the night light I plugged into one of the free outlets to show her it was completely dark but again, I'll keep my mouth shut on those but not about the way she's acting about me and Emmett.

"Okay, a few things mom. Emmett is not just 'a boy'" I pointed at him feeling his stare on me but never taking my eyes away from mom. "He used to be my boyfriend. You know, before I left. He was your precious daughter's best friend before that. And on top of everything else, he's in Toby's band. He's here what, every day? You know and trust him, he's not a creep I met at a random party to hook up with. Second, we didn't do anything not that it's any of your business."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on right there-" she waved her hands in the air.

"Hold on where? The 'it's not any of your business' bit?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll elaborate then. I'm nineteen years old. Nineteen now. That means I'm an adult. I have my own place, I live on my own and I'm legally not a child. None of it matters though because you don't get the right to treat me like a little girl. You've made it perfectly clear that I'm a problem, in fact that's why Emmett is here to begin with!"

She stood there, her arms still across her chest but held much looser than before. "You're still my daughter, through the good and the bad. I just don't like seeing you in here with a boy," she cleared her throat. "With Emmett in the middle of the night."

That statement pulled at my heart a little. Did she refer to me as her daughter because she truly still saw me that way or because she hates not being in control of the situation and giving me that label will guilt me into listening to her, because she is my mother. Despite my own words against her, I gave in. I couldn't accept even my own statements I threw at her about being an adult, I'm my own woman and I can do whatever I please. I also needed to keep in mind that despite my history in this home, the fact I grew up here, I was now a stranger. Sure, I was her 'daughter', but I'm a mere stranger now and I didn't live here. I had no right to dictate her. I was visiting this home as a guest. As much as I wanted to fight the idea, I decided to bite my tongue and let her have the win.

I swallowed my thoughts, hard might I add. "Alright, you're right." I saw her eyes glimmer a little. "I should have asked if it was okay to invite Emmett. It's your house."

She sighed, showing a little smirk. Was this done in my defeat or was she just ecstatic to see me not putting up a strong front. "You know you have freedom, Bay," she mentioned in a swift second. "You don't need to ask me to have anyone over, to sit or breathe. I'd just like a little respect for my old rules like this." she glanced back and forth from me to Emmett.

"I understand. We'll, uh, I'll walk Emmett out."

She looked over at the old alarm clock that was still next to my bedside. "Right now? He can't drive home this late at night, Bay."

"Or is it just really early in the morning?" I smiled, questioning really fast.

Ignoring my joke to lighten the situation, she walked over to Emmett. "How about sleeping on the couch?"

He nodded, I suppose still unsure if he should actually say something. "Okay, we'll be downstairs in a second."

Giving me a sly, questioning look, she asked "we?"

"I mean 'we' as in I'll walk him down and come back to bed. Alone." Satisfied, I thought. She nodded, obviously happy and made her way towards a linen closet for extra pillows and a blanket.

Unaware that he was even approaching me, Emmett lightly grabbed onto my shoulder, somewhat startling me. "Scare you?" he signed, laughing.

"Hush it, boy. You seem quite calm considering you looked like you were staring at a ghost only a minute ago." Time for me to laugh now.

Rubbing his cold hands up and down my arms, he sighed, looking beyond tired but trying so hard to focus his eyes on mine. "I didn't know how to act or what to say," he confessed. "You jumped all the way over there when your mom came in so I figured it'd be a bad move for me to even try explaining anything."

I held back a chuckle remembering my state of mind when she first walked in. Honesty, the key to everything. I decided to be truthful and maybe he'd even get a kick out of it. "I'm sorry if I weird-ed you out or anything. It was just.. It might sound funny now but when she turned on the light and saw us... I actually forgot how old we were."

His facial expression was playing with a smile but he was still very confused as to what I was trying to say. "You... Forgot how old we are?"

"Yeah, I mean... It felt like old times when you would sneak in here and we'd be up all night talking. Being with each other and she'd catch us or something. It was like the last few years just never happened to us."

I could see a smile forming but instead, I got a yawn. "Sorry," he blushed after I jokingly asked him if I was boring him. "You're never a bore to me. I'm just tired."

"Yeah... Well, we'd better go downstairs before mom runs up with scissors." I started to pull on his hand and walk towards the door but he slowed down a little.

"Wait, why scissors?"

I laughed, feeling a little embarrassed he didn't get the joke. "In case she thinks we've suddenly started having a quickie."

"What?"

"Oh my God, Emmett!" I laughed. "Scissors plus cut-sies equals a very sad, unsatisfying-in-the-sack Emmett. Get it now?" I asked as his mouth turned into a huge 'o'. I loved how we could talk, or in this case joke, in ways that would undoubtedly embarrass the hell out of us if we spoke like this when we were still a new couple.

"Well, that wouldn't be pleasant. The couch sounds better now than it did when she suggested it." He smiled and gave me an unexpected kiss on the side of my forehead.

Deciding to go on further, "Not that any woman you've ever slept with would know the difference. You're probably really... Unsatisfying in bed anyway."

He hit his hand over his chest and sighed heavily. "Me? Horrible? Ouch. Coming from you, that's just.. Ouch."

"Well hello Emmett, I'm Bay: artistically gifted, full of sarcasm, totally blunt and on the honest side. Yeah, I said it. I so went there." He grinned and shoved my shoulder. Given the circumstance and all the problems and then the dilemma of going back home sooner than later, I felt content. It sounds funny but right now, I'm alright.

Clouding my thoughts was a now gentle-voice, but definitely high pitched. "Bay?" I could hear mom yell up to us from downstairs. I guess she already got the couch ready... As I was about to sign to Emmett, she did it again. "The couch is looking so comfortable I could probably sleep on it!"

I laughed, kind of hoping she would sleep on it and then hold it against her tomorrow morning. Then Emmett and I could go back to bed, have a nice sleep and wake up from that annoying sun that loves to shine through the windows and take a direct shot at my eyes. America, Europe, it's all the same when I'm waking up in the morning.

Emmett noticed my giggling and probably thought I was crazy. "It's nothing," I assured him. "Just uh, the couch is ready." Nodding, he held my hand until we got to the bottom of the stairs. "Guess this is goodnight... For now." Wink wink.

He got the gist, I could tell by the smirk on his face. "Goodnight Bay."

I huffed a goodnight back, "fine, mister no fun." He leaned in and gave me another one of those firework-worthy kisses on the mouth. Oh yeah, I definitely wasn't going to be having a very sleep-filled night. Morning. Whatever the hell time it is now, I don't even know. I was just thankful it was still pitch black outside.

**My small hiatus is complete. As you can see, I've left you with a filler but certainly a worthy one if I do say so myself. I've been sick on and off, allergies in the mix haven't helped any. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the sweet reviews. Sorry it's been a while, no excuses.. Well, unless you count life getting in the way lol but I had most of this written over a month ago so I wanted to quickly add it while I had time. Hope it was worth the wait! In this chapter, Bay continues to question Daphne's feelings towards her and begins to wonder just how far she can take things with Emmett before having to leave.**

I swear I don't remember closing my eyes but I must have. Glancing over at the clock, I noticed that it was already after nine o' clock in the morning, as if the bright rays of sun blinding me wasn't a big enough indicator that it was late! I took a double-take on my bed and the room I was in. It all came back to me like a crazy night drinking and then finally getting off your ass and nearly falling flat on your face. Haha oh the number of times I've done that. That annoying 'duh' feeling rushed through my mind as I was rubbing my eyes free of sleep. Mission Hills, I'm in Mission Hills, it's nine in the morning and I'm not expected at work today. Okay, I sighed through my realizations. One would think I was drunk off my ass last night but I was as sober as could be. Memories of the previous night, which technically only ended a few short hours ago played as one long movie reel. Fight with my parents, check. Runaway, check. Make-out with Emmett, check, wait, I was with Emmett last night. It's not like I had forgotten but what happened just hit me in a way it didn't earlier. What was going to happen now? How could this possibly work? I remembered how strongly I was coming on and even though I knew that he could sense my feelings for him were there, maybe I was just trying to distract myself from every other problem that's going on. I'm horrible.

"Bay? Bay are you awake yet?" mom knocked on the door, obviously figuring it was alright to just enter the room.

"Yeah, just taking my time before rushing up."

"Sorry, did you want privacy?"

I stretched, slowly tiptoeing out of bed. "Nah. It's all cool."

She gave me a bewildering look but I shrugged it off, walking passed her. "Bay," she grabbed onto my arm. "What's wrong?"

I almost wanted to laugh. Call her stupid. Question how she couldn't possibly know what I'm thinking. Instead, I bit my tongue. "Nothing." In reality, it wasn't nothing, on the contrary actually. I saw a smile form as the corners of her mouth shifted upwards. Maybe she believed me, I thought. I didn't want to fight but I didn't want her to believe what was done was actually alright or forgotten. Clearing my throat, I added in "last night".

Her questioning eyes glazing my face, I decided to explain before she could interrupt. "That whole thing, the fight about me and Daphne, I didn't appreciate it."

"Bay", her eyes almost pleaded.

"I don't want to talk. I want breakfast. Later." I hurried down the stairs hoping to avoid further confrontations for now. The funny thing is, when she came into my room last night while Emmett was with me, I was too dazed to think about any of it. The specifics, that is. I could only think about how much my parents had hurt me and how I so desperately needed comfort to keep from feeling like this trip was an entire mistake. As lousy as things seemed to be turning, I was realizing it wasn't a mistake. I got to see my amazing, idiot brother, Wilkie in all his hilariousness and stupidity and then Emmett. Words couldn't sum up who he was but the feelings that formed deep within me when I was near him defined him perfectly. The first and most consuming was warmth. The emotions were so amazing that it made me

physically sick sometimes. Yet I felt that no matter what was to happen during this visit home, no matter the fights, disagreements or pain, I wouldn't let the bad rule over the good- even if the bad moments do exceed the good ones. I was nearing the kitchen as I heard Toby laughing, not long after was came Daphne's voice.

"I'm telling you", she laughed with burning red cheeks, "she seriously didn't know!"

"Didn't know what?" I interrupted with a polite smile, taking a seat in one of the vacant chairs.

Daphne waved her hands, "it was nothing. Just an incident at the store this morning involving an elderly woman."

"Ooh, old lady stories. Interesting stuff."

Toby cleared his throat, turning his attention to me. "So Bay, how was your first night?" The kick and arm shove was clear enough sign that he was joking, but I answered anyway.

"Just great, Toby. Just awesome."

"And the sarcasm returns in all its glory!" he joked, to which I stuck my tongue out in response.

As hungry as I am, I didn't feel like grabbing a plate of food right now. It could be because of the headache forming but whatever it was, I already had my head on the table, face down. Until I felt a shoe lightly place itself over my bare foot. Shooting up, I saw Emmett's gaze, smirking at me.

Signing, too lazy to verbally speak along, "No shoes!"

He laughed and quickly apologized. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything's just coming back..." my thoughts, and eyes, lingered.

"Right, last night," he straightened his back against the chair.

"Not that," I smiled. His eyes almost seemed to dance. "Okay, that a little," I continued to sign. "Which, by the way, we need to talk about later."

I saw Emmett nod his head but as I was about to put my head back down, he moved his foot up my ankle to grab my attention again. I tried to be impatient, irritated or even bothered but I wasn't. I just waited for him to go.

"Did you come down here just to pass out on the kitchen table?" he laughed, ripping a piece of bacon after his hands stopping signing.

"Well did you have to interrupt my continuation of rest by asking me that?" I rolled my eyes.

He flew both of his hands up in surrender, apologizing.

"So Bay, are you hungry? There's plenty to go around." Daphne interrupted, taking a quick seat next to Emmett, resulting in him swiping his foot back from mine.

"You made everything?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just decided on a variety. One of those days," she sighed heavily.

Nodding, I got up and snagged a piece of bacon before Daphne saw. I was rather hungry and the food did smell good but I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing I would eat her home-cooked meals. Truthfully, I don't care how childish it sounds.

"See anything you like?" Daphne moved around behind me, eying my face.

"Oh", I stepped back a few inches. "It looks great, all of it. It's just that..." I paused, searching for an excuse to avoid eating anything she just made.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. My appetite is just lacking a bit..."

Daphne looked at me, I wished that I could read her facial expression. She just looked emotionless towards me, even behind the sudden look of dare I even think of the word care? Next thing I know, she's talking about medicine in one of the bathroom cabinets, suggesting which might be the most helpful.

"Uh, thanks," I stutter, "I'll be fine. Just jet lagged, the weird timing... I'm okay." I made a promise to myself that I would at least try to be nice to Daphne. After all, I didn't want every moment with her to be a bloody battle.

She gave a seemingly polite smile and turned back around towards the table... Next to Emmett again. Maybe I was getting just a little too attached to him but the way she has been looking at him since I came back, it's different. Almost as if she's still hung up on him. Maybe my mind is looking for more excuses to disregard Daphne's existence, or maybe I'm just being stupid altogether. But maybe the logical voice inside my head refuses to accept the fact I could be completely blind and oblivious, I mean, I was gone for two years. Daphne had the perfect chance to do anything she wanted with Emmett seeing as we weren't together.

"Bay? You still in there?" Toby jokingly waved his hand in front of me, staring deep into my eyes. Funny thing though is I think the smell of the bacon off his fingers is what snapped me out of my thoughts. I could repress the giggle building in my chest. "What's funny, crazy lady?" he joked.

"I'm here, it's all good.. Though I must say, Toby," I started to walk out of the kitchen, unable to take in anymore of this crowded kitchen with home-cooked breakfasts. "I hope you intend on washing your hands. Given how strong the smell of bacon is radiating from your fingers, it's not exactly attractive."

"Hardy har har."

Just as I was heading back up to my room, I saw mom sitting on the couch, her head placed in her hands. I almost, almost wanted to go over to her and give her a hug but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Everything feels so foreign to me now, the familiarities just aren't strong enough. Shower, Bay. Take a shower, rest up. Yes, I so am in need of a shower. Okay, so I might not actually smell (I hope?) but the time alone will do my mind some good.

The shower did do me some good. I was able to put my mind at ease, just relax and allow myself to be completely content. As I wondered down the stairs, I noticed it seemed extra quiet in the house. I liked it, it almost felt like I was back home again.. In France. Minus the enormous home, that is. It gave me a chance to explore a little, notice any changes, examine the new photographs that hung on the wall and stood neatly on a few tables in the living room. I was relieved to know that there were still a few of me, at least that was something. It made me feel better knowing I wasn't being erased or completely forgotten. Just as I was going to finally devour some food, the phone had to ring. Perfect moment, damn phone, you.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Mrs. Crumbfield," an elderly sounding woman spoke quietly. "I don't mean to be rude but I noticed there is a lot of commotion coming from your home. Probably your kids playing basketball again."

"Oh no, no," I quickly denied. "They aren't my kids, I'm not their mother. Either mother."

"Is this the Kennish residence?" she asked nervously.

"It is, I'm Bay. I'm home visiting."

"Oh Bay, how are you, dear? I remember a lot of your paintings from Buckner."

"I'm doing good," keeping it vague seemed like a good idea. "Life's hectic but I'm alright. Listen Mrs. Crumbfield, I hope you're good but I really have to go. I appreciate your calling and will tell Toby and Daphne to keep it down."

"Thank you, bye-bye now."

I sighed. I guess this means my food deprivation will continue. Making my way out towards the back of the house, I now understood why poor Mrs. Crumbfield had to call. They were loud.

"Hey guys," I tried being nice. They didn't even seem to notice me. "Hey!" I shouted. That got them to stop dead in their tracks.

"Bay, what gives?" Toby asked, turning down his stereo and Daphne dropping the basketball.

"Sorry but you weren't listening. Please keep the noise down a bit, we're actually getting complaints." I probably would have been a little sarcastic but I actually liked Mrs. Crumbfield. She might be one of the only neighbors I really did enjoy talking to and she did have a point.

"Seriously, complaints?" Daphne laughed.

I nodded and decided to head back inside. Hunger wasn't exactly something I could ignore for much longer, not even until lunch time. I grabbed some leftover pasta from the fridge while wondering when it was made and stared out the window at Toby and Daphne's basketball match. Wilkie didn't seem to be there and Emmett, as usual, had his camera out to take snapshots. It unknowlingly brought a smile to my face, the way Emmett hasn't really seemed to of changed much.

"What's got you looking so happy?" Simone, an old friend, tapped me on the shoulder. To say she scared the fuck out of me was a complete understatement.

"Simone!" I gasped, "What the hell are you doing in here? Who let you in?"

A mischievous grin graced her face. "I did, duh."

"Huh. Bet my parents love when you do that."

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter. "So" she prompted. "Seriously, answer the question."

"What question?" I asked, clearly beating around the bush.

"Why do you look so happy? Well, did. You just looked totally annoyed now."

"I'm not annoyed," I defend. "I was just thinking before."

She grinned even wider, pointing her finger at the window. "You wouldn't have happened to just be thinking about a certain boy you used to have the hots for now would you? Need I mention he is right outside."

"Nah", I lied. "Hey, want something to eat?"

She laughed and walked towards the fridge, taking out a bowl of random food I couldn't quite recognize. "Yeah, go ahead and try changing the subject."

"I'm not. There's nothing to discuss, no subject. Therefore, no subject switching has occurred."

Simone put her hands up, laughing. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. I know we haven't had the closest friendship over the last few years but I still care about you."

I don't know what it was that changed but I felt myself walking up to Simone and wrapping my arms over her shoulders for a nice embrace. She was right, we did grow apart. We really distanced ourselves but the fact she still cared about me meant so much. But then I started to wonder...

"Ahh, alright Bay. Random hugs, I can do that."

As we broke apart, I couldn't hold back on my thoughts. "Sorry... I just.. It means a lot, that you still have my back, you know." She shrugged with a soft smile and went back to her cold food container. "Hey Simone?"

I saw her look up and stare so I figured I should just ask her. "Why would I get hurt? I mean if I was thinking about Emmett?"

"I just know you are going to go back to France," she replied quickly. "Emmett more than likely wouldn't leave everything behind." I nodded, understanding her point of view. I couldn't see him dropping everything to fly away to the unknown either. "And", she added quietly. "because I don't know the situation with him and Daphne. I don't want you to leave here with a broken heart."

She couldn't take staring me in the eyes I assume, as she quickly diverted her thoughts back on the food. "Bay, how long should I put this in the microwave for?"

"I don't even know what it is," I reply while approaching her. "Simone, please tell me what you meant about Emmett and Daphne. I need to know."

"I didn't mean to start anything," she backed up but slowly came to a stop as my eyes pleaded with hers. "Okay, okay. I know that after you left, they were together. They just acted too close, always holding hands. I've even seen them kiss."

Simone looked as if there was more but she didn't continue. I knew there had to be more that she wasn't telling me. "What about Wilkie? I thought Daphne was with him?"

"So did I. Look Bay, I just have this feeling they did a lot together, if you know what I mean."

I didn't know, but I had a feeling. It would explain the way Daphne looks at Emmett, it would explain why he doesn't act totally comfortable around me when she's nearby. "Simone, just eat what I've got in the microwave, it's nearly finished. It's just some pasta so you'll like it." I lost my appetite again and decided to head out. I wanted to give Emmett the benefit of the doubt but as I walked out the door and noticed the way he smiled while watching Daphne, I felt like I had been being used. I stood for a moment observing everything. Emmett hated when I acted jealous around him, especially if it was because of Daphne so I didn't want to jump the gun. I saw her run up to him and wrap her arms around him, smiling into his neck. Even though it was totally innocent, I won't deny the pang I felt in my chest. He quickly dropped his arms from around her waist when he looked up and saw me, moving a little. Would he act that way if what was going on was as innocent as it appeared? I decided to walk away, not feeling the need of dealing with it and having no desire to even think it through.

I felt his hand grab onto my shoulder, prepared to stop me but I kept on walking. "Bay! Bay, would you please stop?"

I looked into his eyes, unable to find the safety and warmth they always held for me. "Hey, I have to go for a little while. I'll see you later, okay."

Persistent, he was. He followed behind, nearly side by side. "Bay?" he continued to sign. "You're upset, I can tell. Please just talk to me? Is this about Daphne and me just now?"

No, I thought angrily. It was about you and Daphne while I was away. You and Daphne, pretending that nothing happened. Daphne probably using Wilkie. You trying to get closer but never once mentioning actually being with Daphne. Maybe I was crazy but I couldn't help but think that is something I should have been informed of. Toby would have told me if he knew, wouldn't he? Wilkie, even. What the hell was going on while I was away?

"Emmett," I stopped walking. "Please let me think and be alone. Please?"

His eyes softened and accepted my request. I honestly hope stealing a few kisses was the furthest they went. I tried to ease my mind, maybe that's why Emmett never said anything. Because it wasn't important or he realized once and for all that they weren't meant to be together. I know I seem selfish, appearing as if I was just expecting him to pine for me but I wasn't. I'm not. I just didn't want him to be with Daphne and hide it from me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, I'm still alive. No onto the story...**

Speed walking down the driveway and into the street, I began to jog off as soon as I knew I was out of view. Was I being irrational? Did I have any right to feel upset over the possibility that Emmett may have given himself to Daphne? I'm trying to keep from jumping to conclusions but it feels like in my mind, I already have. Simone was right in any case; I am going back to France and I know Emmett would stay here. It's his home, his life. Finding the necessary time to calm down, my feet found themselves steering back in the direction of the Kennish household, much to soon if my brain had anything to say about it.

Where the group was located playing basketball what felt like mere minutes before is now vacant, the ball planted firmly beside the hoop. I noticed my old garage slash art studio door open, so naturally, I had the urge of peeking inside. What I found inside was certainly not what I expected. Daphne. I was at a loss with my emotions; should I grind my teeth and clench my hands into fists or should I approach her with ease. As I am lost in thought, she notices my shadow, quickly turning to face me.

Clearly hesitant, she asked me if I was alright.

I noticed the pink hues that colored Daphne's cheeks; certainly not make-up. Granted the girl was just playing basketball, I still didn't quite know if that was the cause for her flushed appearance. "I should ask you the same thing," I signed, motioning towards her face. "What's going on?"

"After you left, Emmett acted weird. We saw you talking to Simone before coming outside so..."

She left the thought to linger. The problem though was that I didn't know what she was hoping I'd understand. Was she coming clean? Did she and Emmett really do something and she was finally being woman enough to tell me? My brain is hurting. So much so that I guess I didn't realize that I'd been rubbing my temples, tuning out Daphne's voice. "So?" I questioned it, no malice was involved in the shortened question, just curiosity as to where this conversation was leading.

"So," she continued, "I went to ask Simone about it."

I didn't want to talk with Emmett, why would she think I wanted her to butt in with Simone? "Wait, why would you-"

Cutting me off, she said that she was worried about me. "Listen Bay, Simone and I never really warmed up to one another. You were fine around us all this morning, I just assumed Simone might have said something."

Wanting to believe her for the sake of my own sanity (and having this sudden urge of wanting everything peaceful), I asked her about it. I wanted to learn why Simone might have it in for Daphne. If there's one thing I knew without a shadow of a doubt was never, and I mean never mess with Simone Sinclair. "Okay, let me ask you something. Now this is me not finger pointing, just pure curiosity. What exactly do you think Simone would have told me?"

She sighed. "How could I answer that? It could be anything. After you moved, it felt like you just disappeared off the face of the planet. I haven't heard much about you and I'm sure you haven't heard all that much about me, not that you'd be interested-"

"That's not true," I assured her. "I know you and I aren't 'besties'," I confessed with a sly smirk in an attempt to lighten the situation, "and we're not sitting up every Friday night braiding hair and having make-overs but that doesn't mean I'm not interested in your life. We've had to go through some really hard times, both of us but I'd never truly wish you any bad."

Daphne looked surprised, to say the very least. In an extremely short moment's passing, I blinked to find a smile gracing her features, arms slowly stretching out. I allowed the embrace, it was nice not having to fight with her every single minute or be angry with her. Or jealous. Cutting the lovey moment short, I eyed her skeptically.

She looked down, grinning slightly. "I don't know where that came from," we both chuckled softly. "Bay, can we please just put all of these ill feelings behind us? I can never tell my mom just how much I love her and how sorry I am or straighten out and fix our faults, I can't let you leave here with you and I on such far ends."

The thought had struck me. Her question was simple enough but was my response just as easy? I couldn't sense anything other than sincerity in her eyes and voice, I wanted to so badly work on our relationship and better our families but I needed to know what was going on in this crazy Daphne, Emmett and Simone triangle. "I would like that... Honestly, I would really love to work on that but right now, I need to know what has happened between you and Emmett. Please Daphne, if you want to fix things, a good start is honesty," I signed quickly, desperate for some answers.

Accompanying a nod, Daphne told me that they did try to date but it simply didn't work. It didn't feel right for either of them. "Wilkie and I were going through a rough patch and after we broke up, " she sighed, struggling for the words. "After we broke up, Emmett was just there, you know? He's my best friend. He was alone and so was I. We went on a few dates but it's all strictly platonic now."

I can't lie, I felt a huge wave of relief wash over me. But the inevitable question that plagued my mind needed answering. "Daphne, did you and Emmett... Did you guys go any... further?"

She laughed. Seriously laughed in my face. Was I being punked? "I'm sorry," she cried, momentarily gasping for air. "I'm not laughing at you, just the idea of things going that far between Emmett and me. No, the answer is no." Finally, she told me. But still, why would Simone thinking something much more took place? The way Daphne words it, it's all so... Innocent. Like best friends who occasionally shared a little peck on the mouth. Noticing my inner battles, Daphne tried to assure me even further. Taking my hand, "I promise you Bay, nothing like that happened between us."

I let out a breath that I held much to long. Relief. Truth. It was a nice feeling. "I believe you." I hugged her. "Thanks."

**Short update but I needed to post something for you guys because I truly appreciate all the reviews and favorites. Even the little messages asking for an update sometime before the world freezes over. ha ha. I lost a bit of passion for this story and I'm working a million hours for several jobs so hopefully this little update and character make-up/new found understanding has left me on your good sides again. :) Hope you enjoy. Now the question is... What are your thoughts on the upcoming premiere of the new SAB episodes? I really couldn't believe what really went down with Bay and Emmett but I'm really glad they ended that horrible Daphne triangle. Bliss only lasts for so long on TV...**


End file.
